Because Rivaille, You're my Wings of Freedom
by Ellipoop
Summary: "What are your wings of freedom then? Eren asked. "I don't even know myself, Levi stated softly. "but im guessing its going to be the person or thing that brings me freedom and peace. Something or somebody that I look up to, that ill protect, that ill never let go. " The journey that will bring the two to find their Wings of Freedom. Levi is injured badly and Eren is there for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
**Wings of Freedom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"_Ne, Eren, what do you think the wings of Freedom represent? Is it a thing, a person or what?" Levi asked suddenly._

"_What are you asking me for? Don't you know the answer already?" Eren retorted._

The Female Titan brought her fist down on the small figure of Eren standing dazed, looking around at the dead bodies strewn over the death site. He saw Petra's body lying next to the base of a tree with blood splattered all over the grass and, and…

A man leapt off a branch charging towards the dazed boy, hooked his arm around his waist, anchored his 3D Maneuver Gear deep into a nearby tree and took off. The massive hands claws raked down Levi's right legs upper thigh down to his ankle, leaving a massive gash freely flowing blood. The Female Titan seemed pleased that she inflicted such a wound on Humanitys Strongest Solder as Levi quickly flew through the gaps in the thick layer of trees carrying a barely conscious Eren.

Levi's face scrunched together in pain as he felt the after impact of the pain.

"H-Hei-chou?" Eren whimpered, utterly shocked at the sudden movements.

"Jeager, don't let me see you do that again!" Levi stated with a disapproving look sneaking across his face. He flinched as the sudden cold air of the forests opening grazed his broken and horribly injured leg.

"Your leg!" Eren cried out.

"Stop stating the obvious. Get yourself prepared with your 3DMG. We'll go faster that way." Levi ordered.

"Okay."

The journey continued with pure silence between the two besides the continuous flinching and grunting from Levi as he flew past leaves and branches. It had only been a few minutes after the Female Titan scratched his leg up but Levi could already feel his consciousness slipping. The path got blurrier and blurrier but he knew that he couldn't stop or else the Female Titan would've caught up to them.

The Corporal felt his eyelids slipping shut as they flew towards the outskirts of the forest. Refusing to succumb to his exhaustion he kept flying faster and faster until his hook completely missed its target and he could feel himself falling, falling towards a painful thump on the cold, hard earth or perhaps the wide, gaping jaws of a Titan. Either way, he knew that there was no more for him until he felt a pair of strong arms hook onto his waist and tug him back into reality. Levi let out a relieved sigh.

"Stupid Corporal" Levi heard Eren mutter before passing out, "should've told me that he was tired or injured."

He was definitely getting that brat back later, but for now, he knew that he could take a good rest in the hands of safe person. He knew that Eren would look after him.

XX Few hours later XX

"_Whats your wings of freedom then? Eren asked._

"_I don't even know myself, but im guessing its going to be the person or thing that brings me freedom and peace. Something or somebody that I look up to, that ill protect, that ill never let go. "Levi stated softly. "But I don't know what it is yet. Oi kid, what are you being so nosy for?" Levi's voice went back to being serious and leader-like and he rasied his hand, balled it into a fist and smashed it against Eren's head._

"_Ow! What was that for!? You were the one that asked! Eren grunted whilst rubbing the side of his head._

Since all the horses and carts had been taken by Erwin he must've assumed they were dead after not appearing for so long. Damn it! Eren thought. So much for trust. Eren had no choice but to walk back to Wall Sina. But since there was also an unconscious man in his hands he was at a horrible disadvantage to the titans. They could be killed in an instant. Eren sighed and threw the Corporal over his back and let him settle into a comfortable piggy-back as wet blood ran down his uniform staining it a bright red. He had been constantly changing positions to carry the Corporal as he was so heavy for his height. The sun had been setting quite a while ago and he had nothing but the stars and the moon to keep him company.

The Corporals eyes cracked open slowly seeing his blurry vision focus. He wondered why it was so dark, if it was night time he should be sleeping, right? He was just about to slip into his dreamless nap when he sensed that something wasn't right. Why was the air so chilly and wind brushing past his face so quickly? Heck, his horse must be running at an insane pace while he slept. But wait, his horse was walking at a slow trot.

"H-Hei Chou? Are you awake?" Eren asked softly, not wanting to wake him up if he was still sleeping.

The Corporals eyes widened in shock as he heard the "horse" just talk to him.

"Corporal?" Eren asked again.

Levi raised his elbow and hit it as hard as he could against the "horses" head. Luckily, he was injured and very tired at that moment or else the damage would've been fatal. The hit sent the supposedly said horse sprawling forward and Levi was flung over Eren's head and into a nearby bush sitting under a cluster of trees.

"Corporal! What the heck was that for?!" Eren shrieked angrily. As he listened there was a soft grunting coming from the trees as if someone was in pain. "Corporal?" Eren said softly.

A blood-curdling shriek answered his question as Eren rushed towards the bushes only to find his Corporal clutching his right upper leg thigh as bright red blood gushed out of the wound and soaked the patch of grass underneath him. Eren slapped his forehead with his palm and swore, how could he forget that the corporal had such an injury on him? He looked across the horizon for water, a pool, anything! He spotted a small pool not too far from where they were and ran towards it.

Eren came back shortly after with water cupped in his hands, the Corporal was now leaning on a tree breathing heavily and shaking every now and then. Eren commanded the Corporal to open his mouth and tilt it backwards, poured half of the water down his throat to quench his thirst and the other half over his upper thigh and his lower leg.

The Corporal sighed at the cooling feeling whilst Eren ripped off the cloth around the injury to prevent more infection though it was already pretty badly infected.

"Come on Hei-Chou, I need to take you to that pool to cleanse you of this crap!" Eren murmured softly into the Corporals ear. Eren sighed as the Corporal made no movement to comply, taking one of his arms and slinging it over his own shoulder and lifted his body up whilst the Corporal continued to stare into space.

"Corporal! Snap out of it! I need you to walk with me to that pool! Come on! We're titan bait as we are! Hurry!" Eren snapped none too politely.

Levi took a few steps with Eren before falling straight to the ground groaning and clutching his leg. He's usually serious eyes were masked with pain and flickered in and out of consciousness.

Eren picked him up piggyback style and carried him to the nearby pool as Levi's head swam between black dots filling up his vision. He felt sick and useless.

The ground started to shake violently as a hoard of titans came into view, Eren managed to count 3 of them. They were all rather small compared in size. Levi had completely passed out whether from pain or exhaustion. He had to do something.

"Shit!" Eren pulled out two of his blades after he gently placed Levi's head on a small boulder and charged into battle. He was the only hope of Levi's survival right now; he had to save his Corporal.

Since Eren was on flat ground, he was once again at a disadvantage. Swinging his blades furiously and rapidly he cut their Achilles tendons and sunk his blades deep into the nape of their necks.

Turning back triumphantly he saw an at least 8m tall titan looming over his Corporals fragile, broken body covered in blood and gashes.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Its ugly hand clasped onto his waist, raising its massive arm to its gaping mouth.

"NOO!" Eren shrieked. He ran towards the titan, He saw that Levi was attempting to pull a blade out to cut off the attacker and give him a route to escape, but it was soon enough when his hands were lowered in defeat. Eren realised that he had no strength left in the small body of his.

Aiming a hook at the titans neck, Eren dragged his worn out body up to the nape of his neck whilst the titan was examining his prey, ready to feast in Levi's blood.

Eren stabbed his blade into the back of the titans neck as harshly as he could, already feeling the soft swaying of the titan, Eren leapt of its back, dragged a seemingly barely conscious Levi out of the disgusting hand of a titan, threw him over his own back and landed with a loud thud on the hard grassy plains. It sent them both sprawling forwards and Eren lay on his back for a while, retrieving his breath.

"Hey, Corporal?" Eren timidly asked.

"Hello?"

Eren immediately sat up and crawled to where the Corporal lay. His face had a peaceful expression on it, no pain, no fear.

"No no no, Corporal!" Eren yelled. "Answer me!"

The Corporals body seemed so still at that moment, so fragile, so breakable, so… dead.

**TBC…**

**Hey guys, did you like it? This is my first try at a fanfic so drop a review or something which could help me improve yeah?**

**Elle-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Wrapping Up**

It seemed that the corporal was a bit shaken and quite awake except that he had no energy inside of him to move.

"That was a stupid thing to do, brat" Levi grumbled angrily.

"Hei-chou! You're awake! I thought you were dead!" Eren stuttered, unable to realise the fact that he was still alive.

"Yeah, brat. Don't underestimate Humanity's strongest soldier. I'm not going to go down because of a stupid injury." The Corporal grunted unamused by whatever Eren was pulling.

"Let me clean your wound Hei-chou. You won't be able to keep going if its infected this badly."

"What, are you underestimating me kid? I can keep going you know, I'm not as weak as you think I am."

Eren's green eyes blazed and he glared deep into his Corporals eyes. Using his hands and teeth, he ripped off the bottom part of his shirt into long strips to substitute for bandages and cloths. After ripping up half of his shirt, he only had a top just above his belly-button. The Corporal narrowed his eyes at Eren's actions and grabbed the arm which was just about to dip one strip into water.

"What are you doing?" The Corporal asked angrily.

"I'm cleaning your freaking wound! Just shut up and listen to what I say for once!" Eren shrieked, absolutely flustered.

"And what if I say no? Are you going to make me?"

"I'll bash up that skull of yours and tie you up so that I can patch up your sorry ass!" Eren glared viciously at his superior.

The Corporal immediately lunged in to attack; he wasn't willing to get treated like a weak person. He was strong; he could do it by himself. Using the hand he had been holding Eren's arm with he threw the boy a fair distance away, hearing the clunk of all his gear and blades clatter as he fell harshly onto the ground. Levi used both of his hands to help him stand up in case Eren was going to counter attack, he was never going to get this stupid brat to tend to his wounds. A drop of rain fell onto Levi's emotionless face, he winced, feeling it digging into a gash on his forehead.

Eren being Eren, gingerly shook himself like a dog after crawling out of a swimming pool and ran back to where Levi stood with his fists raised in front of his chest. He aimed for his face and took a swing not noticing Levi's arm suddenly emerging from behind his back. Levi grasped his forearm and twisted it harshly causing Eren to fall onto the ground whimpering whilst caressing his nearly broken arm.

The rain started to pitter-patter lightly on the grass creating small puddles and soaking the dirt underneath

"Tch." Levi snorted at Erens weakness and limped back to where the substitute bandages and the crystal clear pool was. Sitting near the edge of the pool underneath a large tree with his broken leg stretched out and the one in good shape tucked underneath the other. He grunted when a few gashes on his fingers and the back of his hands touched the chilly water. Scooping up a handful of water, he gently let it drip through his fingers onto his bloody leg.

Levi suddenly brought his sleeve up next to his mouth and bit it quickly; muffling the scream he was just about to let out. Heck, he was never going to let some brat hear that. It would kill his title being Humanity's strongest soldier to be let down by a injury. His face scrunched up in pain, he thought that water would cool it, not freaking burn his leg up! But his leg looked so infected and dirty he couldn't think of another reason why it had hurt so much. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren standing up looking quite shaken but he went back to tending his wound. This was definitely more important than that stupid brat.

"_How many days were they away from Wall Sina?_

"_What were all his friends doing?"_

"Shit-" The Corporal swore.

The Corporal felt a cracking thud on the side of his head, already feeling his senses get lost between the dancing stars in his vision. He felt a whoosh of air swirling around him, then a tiny bump on his head as he hit the ground. And just like that he felt himself get dragged into a black hole with no sound and no gravity. Just him, Levi floating around in black space.

Eren looked gleefully at the unconscious Corporal. But he also knew how hard his ass was going to get kicked later. Looking at the huge gash the Female Titan made, he knew that putting water on it was going to take a lot of effort, so he chose the lazy way.

Eren took the bloodied and ripped boot off his Corporals right foot and dunked his whole right leg into the cold water. He threw off his jacket and jumped into the shallow pool with a small bit of fabric and gently rubbed away at the infected places. It took a good hour before the large gash on Levi's right leg's upper thigh all the way down to his ankle was clean.

The rain had stopped a while ago but the air around him remained freezing. Jumping out of the pool, Eren shivered and hugged himself as his teeth chattered. He still had to bandage his Corporals leg up damn it! Eren dusted the substitute bandages and wrapped them around Levi's right leg, tied a knot right above his knee then continued to bandage his lower leg.

Looking up at the stars and the moon he figured it was around 2am in the morning. Eren's eyes threatened to close and his body was about to wear out. He was so tired.

"_Hey Mikasa, what are your Wings of Freedom?" Eren questioned._

"_Hahaha, that's easy to answer! My pair of wings fluffing up gently in Freedom are you, Eren." She sighed. " You bring me so much peace, and joy. You are where my Freedom lies, if you're gone… How about you, Eren?"_

"_I'm not too sure yet." Eren laughed as Mikasa's hand came up to his head and ruffled his hair._

Eren felt himself about to fall into a dream, his hand softened its grip on the blades of yellow grass and his head fell backwards onto the soft dirt.

_No! I can't sleep yet! Why the hell did no one teach me how to stay up before?_

Eren threw himself into the icy cold pool and his eyes immediately popped open. And now he was freezing cold again. He could barely feel his hands, they were so freaking cold they were numb.

There was a movement, it seemed like a person. But it was so far away. It seemed to be running with its arms in the air, Eren squinted. It was getting closer and closer and the body seemed bigger and bigger. It had to be a Titan if it was this big! Freaking hell, It looked like a 10m one. He ripped out two blades and charged towards the inhuman being. Eren sliced away at its Achilles Tendon causing the massive thing to fall, he then jumped onto its back and cut deeply into the nape of its neck. The Titan suddenly went still. Eren's limbs felt like they were made of lead, his brain was clogged up.

"_Okay, that's it. My body won't hold up any longer." _

As Eren slowly walked back to their poorly made campsite his mind was clouded with weariness. Once he was there, he face planted into the grass. He was too tired to care about the uncomfortable 3DMG around his waist. He was too tired to care about the movements of possible titans in the surrounding areas. He didn't even give a crap if a titan was going to eat him.

He reached out for his jacket and was just about to throw it over himself using it as a substitute blanket when his Corporal shivered beside him. Eren swore and threw the jacket over his Corporal instead. His eyelids fluttered shut and sent him into a mystical world of dreams.

**TBC…**

**How'd you find my second chapter guys? Please leave a review or something to improve with my writing. Thank you to people who reviewed, I'm about to shed tears of happiness! Also many thanks to people who favourited and followed the story! You really encourage me to keep going!**

**Elle-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ablaze**

The bright sunlight blazed across the grassy plains, crawling in every single nook and cranny, filtering through the rustling leaves of the tree towering above the pond and leaving constantly moving patterns of sunlight and shade across the two sleeping bodies.

It was almost noon, when the sun was high up in the sky when Eren's eyes opened and he heard some birds chirping at the beautiful sunny day and the grass rustling at the soft blowing of the wind.

Eren sat up and admired the beautiful view, until an ugly mob of Titans clambered past their sleeping spot. Something was horribly wrong, there couldn't be this many deviant types could there? Eren stood up and pulled out a blade just in case, waiting and watching for any violent motives it could be showing. But all of them were running, they were running so hard they stumbled and fell only to get up again and take off using the same speed it used before. There were all types of titans with 3m ones all the way up to the massive 15m ones.

Eren just stared at them breathlessly, never in his life had something like this happened before. He wanted to kill them all, but he needed to protect his Corporal as there was no one else that could do it.

Hearing a loud groan coming out of someone's mouth behind him, Eren spun around to face his Corporal who was muttering about the bright sunlight. Eren smiled, he seemed to back to his usual self.

"Morning Hei-chou! Its good to see you up again!" Eren beamed brightly. " Do I need to change your bandages?"

The Corporals eyes shot straight down to where his injured leg lay. It didn't hurt as much as it had used to and he decided not to move it around. He felt his pride being eaten away by this boy, he felt weak after passing out right after saying that he was strong enough.

"Who asked you to put these flimsy bandages on me?" His eyes narrowed at Eren, waiting for a reply. "And what's your jacket doing on me?"

"Well… ah… you seemed cold last night and besides, I was pretty pumped up after killing a Titan so I wasn't that cold, Hei-chou." Eren stuttered. He looked exasperated, as if trying to make up a story in his head.

Levi sighed, he wasn't going to get any answers out of this boy.

"I'll let you off this time, but don't expect me to be any nicer to you."

Eren's legs wobbled with relief as they gave way and he plonked down onto the grass with a sigh.

"So, Hei-chou? Do you know the way home? I don't recognise this place at all!"

"Just follow me, brat." Was Levi's curt reply.

"Thank you, Hei-chou!"

Levi used both of his arms to try and push himself off the ground so he could stand. No matter how many times he tried, he always ended up flopping back onto the ground. Eren sighed and walked towards where his Corporal was sitting, reached his arm around his waist and pulled him up. The Corporal brushed off Eren's arm and grumbled.

"Hurry up, Jeager. We'll never get back home if you keep dawdling around."

Eren watched his Corporal limp a few steps before walking up to him and wrapping one arm around his waist.  
"Jeager…" The Corporals voice was menacing and deep. "You better be quiet about this or your head gets loped off, got it?"

Eren quickly used his other hand to act out a lip sealing motion.

"Good." Was the reply to his act.

They continued their way back to Wall Sina slowly and steadily. As they got closer and closer to the Wall, a shrouding smoke mist enveloped them. The smoke mist brought a heavy smell of something on fire to them. There was a disgusting smell of blood and rotten flesh mingled with it.

The moment Eren smelt the smoke he knelt down onto the dusty ground and listened. As if he received a message through vibrations, he got onto all fours and jumped onto the startled Corporal. Eren looked like an animal going for a kill. He used one hand to pin both of the Corporals hands above his head and placed a knee on either side of the Corporals thighs.

If Eren didn't have his inhuman strength with him right now, the Corporal would have smashed him senseless. Eren's eyes widened in possession and greed. The Corporal used the knee of his good leg and brought it up as forcefully as he could right into Eren's groin.

Eren was off of him in a mere second, rolling around the half dead grass clutching his inner thighs.

"Hei-chou? What the hell was that for?" Eren screamed angrily.

The boy seemed to go back to normal. But something was instinctively wrong. He was a human just then, did he lose control and succumb to his titan needs of killing everything?

"You tell me, brat! Why the hell did you suddenly jump on me for? Acting all possessive for a moment?" Levi yelled straight back.

"I did? I can't even remember what happened just then!" Eren stuttered softly.

"Pfft, let's keep moving. Something isn't right about this place." Levi grumbled.

They managed to make a few more metres of progress when a mob of titans ran past them, shrieking and screaming at wherever they were headed.

"Come on, boy." Levi whispered, something was definitely happening around this area. "We need to move faster." Levi hesitated for a moment the questioned, "Eren?"

Eren stared into the mist with a look of hunger playing in his eyes. Levi slapped him harshly across his cheek, trying to get him back to normal but he only realised how bad that idea was when Eren's face turned towards him. The look in Eren's eyes now was dominant and confident, he was becoming so much like a titan yet he was still in his human body.

Levi swallowed; he swallowed his pride and his title of Humanity's strongest soldier. He was scared, his fingers were trembling when Eren's eyes met his. When Eren made a move to attack, he was so frightened he couldn't move a single muscle to save himself. Corporal Levi felt himself being pushed to the ground and Erens hands found both of his and locked them tightly above his own head. Eren was being much more forceful this time, his nails dug into Levi's wrist, drawing blood.

Eren's lips found Levi's neck and he nipped lightly at it. Although they were small little nips, they were sharp and little drops of blood found their way out of these small bite marks. Eren suddenly perked up and stopped everything he was doing. Levi didn't even want to know what came next.

Then suddenly, his wrists were free again and he was able to move. Eren had bolted off so suddenly Levi didn't know where he went. After hurting his right leg multiple times by trying to bend it whilst still injured, Levi finally managed to get up. The Corporal's body was trembling against his will as he continued walking towards the wall.

Eren ran towards Levi from behind and hugged his waist then latched onto his arm. The boy seemed like a frightened mouse. Tears fell down Eren's face as Levi soothed him with words of comfort. The Corporal knew that Eren was in his own mind and controlling his own body. Eren had started trembling as they kept walking but Levi stopped him and wrapped both of his arms around Eren's torso. The trembling ceased soon after and Levi walked straight into Wall Sina. He could've seen the wall from a few kilometres back if it wasn't for all this smoke. Where was all this smoke coming from anyway? It seemed much denser than where he had been standing a few minutes back.

Levi checked that he had enough gas in his gas tube and fired one hook high up in the wall. Grasping onto Eren's waist he used his limited amount of gas, he pushed both of them up until he reached the top of Wall Sina.

Levi walked towards the edge of the inner wall.

The city within Wall Sina was ablaze.

**TBC…**

**Sorry guys if it scared you a little bit! I hope you like it since I put a lot of surprises in it. Drop a review on what you guys think about it or how I could improve (: Ill try to keep writing without all the scary bits if you didn't like it!**

**Elle-chan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Abandoning Mankind**

The Corporal sunk down onto his knees, the injury ripped open and a fresh trail of blood rolled onto the ground, forming a small pool of blood. The entire city was overrun with titans. Screams echoed from all over the city, and blood was splattered all over houses and buildings. The fire took its time burning all the buildings to the ground, eating away at the wooden planks and spreading rapidly across the grass. The stealthy fire sent smoke plumes high into the air.

"_Where was the Scouting Legion to take the titans down?" Levi thought._

A massive hole had replaced the giant gate of Wall Sina as the titans flooded inside.

"Hei-ch-chou?" Levi turned around to see Eren pointing at his wounded leg. "I need to bandage that up, or else you will by dead by daybreak." Levi's eyes moved up to the dark sky. The smoke had been so overwhelming he didn't realise that it was night time already. A single tear slipped out of his eye as he realised that Mankind had lost. Their only territory left was turned into a bloodbath.

Eren started to remove the used up bandages of the injured leg of his Corporal after hearing no complaint whatsoever escaping the Corporals mouth. Eren freaked out seeing the state that his Corporal's leg was in, it was much worse than yesterday. The Corporal should be resting! Eren cleaned the wound the best he could without water and tied it back up with substitute bandages which came off the bottom half of the Corporals shirt.

"Jeager, we're leaving." The Corporal spoke clearly even though he looked like a mess.

Eren's face distorted into one of disgust and horror. "And abandon mankind?!" Eren yelled.

"What other choice do we have?" Was Levi's immediate reply.

"Are you saying that we run and leave Mikasa and the rest of the squad behind while they fight?" Eren's voice was strained.

"Do you even see any of them fighting?"

Eren's eyes widened. Levi was right; there was no whirring of the 3DMG or any blades swinging. There was no one there fighting the titans. The stables were nearly empty; it looked as if the Scouting Legion had never come back. The other possible answer was that they did return only to flee with their horses.

"Let's go pick up the last few horses and run, Jeager. We might find them on our way."

"Isn't it your duty to protect mankind?" Came Eren's panicked voice.

The Corporal ignored his last question as it pained him too. He should be fighting those ugly beasts and saving people! Not running whilst watching his own race being eaten!

Eren had a little bit of gas left; just enough to bring the both of them safely to the stables. But if a titan intervened, they were dead. Hopefully there was also some gas tubes left in the Scouting Legion quarter.

Just as they were about to land, a shriek echoed through the air. Not an adult scream, but one of a child. Eren dumped Levi painfully on his back at the edge of the stable and took off.

"Oi, brat! Where are you going?" Levi screamed after him.

Eren used the last two seconds of his gas supply to launch himself at a 7m tall titan's neck. The titan had a young girl around the age of five in its fleshy hands. He pulled out his blade and swung it across its nape, causing its blood to dance around him. Eren leapt towards the young girl, locked his arms across her chest and was just about to use his gas to let him land safely on the ground when it ran out.

Eren shrieked and landed with a thud on his side still tightly clutching the young girl. He brushed the dust off his jacket and walked to where Levi still lay. The Corporal had trouble getting onto his feet after being harshly dumped on his back. Eren burst out laughing even when this was the worst possible moment to be laughing.

The young girl stood there a bit stunned at the sudden outburst of laughter and ran to where Levi was.

"Do you need help?" Her sweet voice echoed through the stable.

"Leave me alone." Levi replied rudely. He was pissed off. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and Eren pulled him up with his right hand. The Corporal raised his good leg and kicked Eren as hard as he could; the boy flew 10ft back, knocking down a few stable doors and frightening the horses.

"Oww… " Eren grunted and hugged his stomach protectively.

Levi limped towards the last few horses; he was satisfied kicking Eren in the stomach after being laughed at. He gently led the last two horses out of their stables and threw a saddle on each of them. After Levi also attached the reins on, Eren stood up with wobbling legs and jumped onto his horse. Levi pushed himself up with much more effort than usual but still managed to get on without any problems.

The young girls eyes widened and she looked at Eren pleadingly. She had nowhere else to go. She had seen both of her parents slaughtered right in front of her and her house burn down and smashed by the fist of a titan.

Eren sighed and gave into the cute little girl. He couldn't leave a 5 year old girl wandering around murderers. Eren reached over and lifted the girl up and let her sit in front so she could be safe.

"You sure you can handle her?" Levi's voice startled Eren. "I don't want her to be a hindrance."

"Much better than you can." Eren's reply was curt. He wasn't going to throw people out to die.

Levi pulled on his horses reins and it flew into a gallop. Eren followed right after. The two horses ran with no hesitation, they flew through the gaps of titan legs and jumped over flaming logs. It had only been a few minutes since riding the horses when Eren realised that they had already left the wall. The smoke was just as thick as before, clouding his vision like morning mist.

"Hei-chou! Do you know where you're going?" The Corporal didn't reply and kept urging his horse on.

Eren followed Levi's figure until he slowed down. It seemed that whatever danger they had been facing had left them. Eren's horse slowed to a trot and he felt a pressure on his chest. The young girl had fallen asleep; she must've been really tired to fall asleep on a horse-ride.

As their horses trotted along, the smoke lifted and the terrain around them changed. There were much more trees in each cluster, but it wasn't a forest. The grass seemed so green and fresh compared to the dull, yellow ones around Wall Sina. It was definitely more than a few hours of travelling and Eren could feel his eyelids slipping. No words were exchanged between soldier and Corporal during the entire journey. The sun was peeking at the earth as it slowly rose above the horizon.

Levi eventually asked his horse to stop at a boulder, hopped off its saddle and landed on his good leg. He felt the boulder as if he was familiar with it, trailing his fingers gently across each bump and crevice until he was determined that this was the right rock. His horse had already started grazing at the fresh grass. The morning dew dotted each and every blade of grass.

Eren jerked himself upright as he felt himself slipping off his horse.

"Oh, Morning Corporal." Eren covered his hand over his mouth as he let out a yawn. "Where is this?"

Levi spread his arms wide and swung them around as if embracing the cool air and familiar surroundings around him.

The Corporal limped towards his horse and started to walk, leading his horse behind him. Eren jumped off his horse and took the reins of his horse and followed closely behind Levi. The little girl slumped over the neck of the horse and continued to sleep.

Levi opened the gate that led to a field. He took the reins and saddle off his horse and let his horse graze in the field. The Corporal figured that the titans would be too busy rushing into the bloody battle than eating his horse. Eren followed his steps and gently took the sleeping girl off the horse. She looked exhausted.

After walking out of the field, Levi led Eren into a little house hiding behind some overhanging vines. Levi pushed past the vines, found the handle and pushed into the house. Dust was hovering around the air and coating all the furniture. Scrunching his nose up in disgust, Levi limped across the living room, threw open the window letting the sunshine in and immediately pulled out a cloth and started to wipe clean the objects covered in dust.

"Eren, go take a bath. You smell like crap." Levi's monotone voice rung through the air. "It's the first room to the right. There are some shirts in the cabinet and I'll find you a new pair of uniform later."

"And the girl?" Eren hoped that Levi like kids so that he was willing to give her a bath.

Levi smirked. "She's under your care. I have nothing to do with her. You give her a bath and find her some clothes."

"What the fuc-?" Eren had no experience with kids, but he still loved their chubby cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"Are you disobeying orders from your commander?" Levi's was back to his usual self. His stern voice caused Eren to immediately jump up and run off to the bathroom carrying the girl in his arms.

A good hour later, after hearing short squeaks and shrill screams coming from the bathroom a young girl stumbled out from the doorway.

_The girl stood in front of the cabinet whilst Eren picked up an oversized white shirt and slipped it onto her small body. She looked like she was wearing a dress. She was finally cleaned of the filth and blood that had been splattered all over her. Eren cut off a length of ribbon he had found in the cabinet, looped it around her waist and tied a big bow behind her back. She was absolutely gorgeous now. The girl twirled around the room admiring the soft fabric and the way it spun around. _

_Eren took out a band aid and stuck it on top of a small cut on the girls forehead._

_Eren hid a mischievous grin and said: "Go play with Uncle Levi now, he loves kids!"_

_The girl smiled and nodded._

Levi was sitting on a chair with the first aid kit on the table. It seemed that he had already cleaned up his wound. The girl ran up to him and stood next to him, quite unsure of what to do. She gently tugged at Levi's sleeve and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Levi looked away from his leg and directed his attention on the girl, his eyes showed his usual boredom. Eren's head poked slightly out of the bathroom, he couldn't miss this chance of seeing Levi around kids and playing with them. He would be the laughing stock soon enough.

"Can you play with me, Uncle Levi? Onii-chan said that you liked to play with kids." She beamed at him, Levi realised that she had a missing tooth.

"Please?" She tugged him harder.

Levi's glare intensified and the girl's eyes started to water. Levi looked away; he didn't know what to do in this situation. Wait, wait. Onii-chan? That has to be Eren right? A chuckle escaped out of Eren's mouth as he watched Levi struggling with the girl.

Levi heard the soft chuckle and grabbed a plate off the table. He threw it as hard as he could at Eren's head protruding from the bathroom. It shattered into pieces when it hit the doorway, narrowly missing Eren as he had jerked his head inside the bathroom as fast as he could.

"EREN," Came Levi's stern and loud voice," GET YOUR KID OUTTA HERE!"

**TBC...**

**Hey y'all. This is just a little longer than usual with a cute little ending. Im just gonna have fun testing Levi's patience and leading them into finding their wings of Freedom :)**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! You make me sooo happy! Keep sending me feedback, guys!**

**Elle-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Her Story and the Mysterious Man**

* * *

"Your bedroom's here." Levi threw open the door to a small bedroom on the second floor.

"Thank you, Uncle Levi." The young girl smiled up at him and asked, "What about Onii-chan?"

"I've got some words to say to him before he gets to sleep."

Eren hung limply in Levi's grip as blood came out of his nose and a bruise on his eye seemed to be getting darker as each second passed. His Corporal glared at him fiercely and walked out of the girl's bedroom throwing Eren down the stairs.

Levi kicked him out of the house and went to get himself a cup of tea. They were really lucky to find some wild animals outside and some plants they could eat; tea leaves were among them.

"_Oi, Four eyes, do you have any goal in life apart from dissecting titans and toying with them?" Levi's voice came out grumpy and bored._

"_Of course not! That's my one and only hobby for life." Her eyes glinted in excitement. The Corporal sighed. He was the only one without his 'Wings of Freedom.' Oh wait, and that brat too. Levi didn't think killing titans was freedom. He was slowly aging and he didn't have a single goal for life. He didn't suppose protecting mankind was one because there was so much pain and grief associated with it. There had to be something else._

_Is my freedom in a person? Is it a hobby? Is it an object?_ Levi shook his head at these annoying questions. He couldn't ever get the answers for these questions.

"Eren, go check up on that kid and see if you can get any answers out of her about what's happening in Wall Sina." Levi glared at Eren who was leaning on a wall trying to regain his balance after a harsh beating.

"Are you worried about her, Hei-chou?" A smirk played on Eren's lips, but it was immediately wiped off when Levi's fist came into view and hit him square in the chest.

Eren groaned and sunk to the floor. "Get on with it." Levi continued to glare at him using that bored expression of his. The said boy rushed up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the girl's bedroom door.

They appeared out of her bedroom after an hour or two. The girl held onto Eren's wrist and Eren ruffled her hair. Levi's hair had water droplets strung onto his hair and occasionally dropping off as they got too heavy. He had just taken a shower and was dressed in a plain white shirt and usual white jeans.

"Oh, hey." Levi looked at him to the girl. "Get the girl to bed; I need to talk to you."

Eren led the girl back upstairs and tucked her into bed.

"Night." Eren whispered as he eyelids fluttered shut. He shut the door gently behind him and walked towards where his Corporal sat.

"Tell me everything she said." The Corporal's grey eyes bore into him as he found a good place to start.

"_Hey there, what's your name?" Eren's voice startled the girl because he had entered without waiting for a reply._

"_I'm Monica. My parents gave me this name." She smiled brightly._

"_Oh? Your parents must have great taste then, the name suits you perfectly." Eren returned her a smile._

_Monica giggled. _

"_How old are you?" _

"_I'm five years old. I'm turning 6 soon!" _

"_Could you also tell me what happened at Wall Sina before we rescued you?" This question seemed to startle Monica a little bit. It must've been a bad memory she had been trying to forget._

_Eren rubbed circles with his thumb on her small hand as a teardrop slid down her face._

"_The sun was up high in the sky and I was *hiccup* playing a game with my friend Chloe until she saw some smoke coming from outside of the wall. *hiccup* the wall started to shake at dusk, everybody in the city went into their houses. Chloe and I also rushed back to where our houses were. The shaking got louder then, it sounded like someone was ramming into the wall. Then the gate just went down… These massive creatures flooded in the city and Chloe and my parents got eaten. I was hiding in rubble so I don't think anyone found me, but then a hand rummaged through all the rubbish and found me."_

_Eren nodded thoughtfully, "Did any of the soldiers wearing green cloaks come back from outside of the wall and fight back?"_

"_No one came to save us."_

Eren repeated the conversation to his Corporal. Levi nodded and pulled himself up from the chair as his face distorted in pain. He had done a good job bandaging his leg up by himself.

"Hei-chou, do you need help?" The question had blurted out of Erens mouth without a second though.

Levi glared at him and Eren recoiled.

"We're going to bed; I'll show you your bedroom."

Eren followed him up the stairs slowly whilst Levi used the railings for support and hauled himself up the stairs. His Corporal pointed to a door on the left and Eren walked inside and plonked on the mattress. He just barely glimpsed the Corporal walking into a room next to his whilst Monica's room was on the other side.

A knocking echoed through Eren's bedroom as he just fell asleep. The room seemed so dark it looked as if it was midnight. The door creaked open and Monica stood there with her pillow and blankets in each hand and tears slipping down her face.

"I'm scared." She wrinkled her small nose as she sniffed.

Eren sat up on his mattress and patted on the empty space next to him. His blankets were scrunched up and strewn all over the bed. Monica dragged her blanket across the room and sat on the edge of Eren's mattress. He wasn't surprised that Monica would be getting nightmares this soon. To be honest, even he was seeing the people that were killed on his behalf during his rampage in the forest. Petra, Gunther, Auroro, Erd…

Eren felt two hands cling onto his arm. They were freezing. He lifted her up and let her sit on his lap then wrapped both of his arms around her small, fragile body and hugged her tightly. Monica continued to sniffle softly into his chest. Eren then rested his head atop of her small one.

His Corporal came barging in shortly after hearing all the racket coming next door. He looked rather surprised at Eren when he saw that he giving Monica a hug. He limped towards the mattress and took a seat at the empty half of the bed.

"Nightmares?" Levi looked up to see Monica staring at him. Then she half crawled half stumbled towards where he sat and wrapped her arms around his arm. She must've assumed the answer was a yes. The Corporal didn't bother moving from that position. He must be pretty tired.

Monica fell asleep leaning on Levi. Eren wrapped a blanket around Monica and asked Levi: "What next?"

"I don't know. I don't know where all the Recon Corps are and according to Monica's story, they never returned to Wall Sina. We'll trace their tracks to the forest and back to see where they went tomorrow. We've got horses so it'll be faster."

Eren saw his Corporal start to fall asleep as his own eyelids start to close.

Xx Few Hours Later xX

The sun was filtering through the windows when Eren cracked his eyes open to meet a new day. He felt something or someone leaning on him. Lowering his gaze, he saw his Corporal using his chest as a pillow and sleeping. Eren let out a muffle gasp, shoved the Corporal off him and jumped out of the bed. Monica was still grasping onto Levi's shoulder and leaning on his back.

Eren ran out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen and opened all the drawers to look for anything he could make a decent breakfast out of. His face was quite red from waking up with his Corporal on his chest. He looked through Levi's collection of vegetables and picked out the ones he recognised. In the fridge, there were 2 long strips of bacon which Eren hoped wasn't overdue. He threw them onto the frying pan and started to sizzle them.

Eren placed some on each plate and set them out on the dining table. He saw his Corporal limp down the stairs still dressed in his pyjamas.

"Do you know where to get water from?" Eren asked.

"There's a well behind the house. You might fill up our canteens too; we'll be going on a long journey."

Eren walked out of the door with their canteens and went to refill them. When he was back, Monica and his Corporal were already seated and had started to eat. Eren joined them shortly after.

A shrill whinnying stopped them from eating, Levi was the fastest to react and ran out of the door to check on the horses. He hoped that the titans weren't here to eat them. Eren grabbed Monica and followed his Corporal.

In front of Levi, a horse was prancing about as if it was in a mental condition and it wouldn't stop whinnying. The saddle and reins were still attached meaning that the horse wasn't one of the two that he and Eren brought in yesterday. Levi attempted to calm it down, but it continued to jump around raising its front legs and kicking with his hind legs.

"Where's your rider?" Levi questioned. All of a sudden it stopped and ran off to where it could've possible came from.

"Eren! Get onto your horse! We're going to follow it!" Levi yelled back at him.

"Hai!" They quickly saddled and reined their horses and Eren jumped onto his horse and pulled Monica up with him.

Levi's leg looked to be getting better because he was able to jump onto his horse by himself. But it still wasn't in a stable condition yet. Eren knew that much so he continued to keep watch on his Corporal.

The horse in front had run into a gallop. Eren and Levi followed it the best they could, it seemed to be in such a rush. The horse seemed to belong to one of the soldiers as it continued forward with a destination in mind.

It stopped after a few minutes and slowed to a trot. It completely stopped after that and stomped its hooves. Levi leapt off his horse and nearly fell, but Eren managed to steady him. The Corporal glared at him and went to see what it was that the horse stopped at.

A body lay face down in the grass. It wasn't too far from their little house. Blood was still seeping through the person's uniform and the badge that had been quite mingled with blood still stood out and showed to be Wings of Freedom. It was someone from Eren's squad.

_How did the horse find their house? _Levi thought. Then it dawned on him, it was Hanji's horse. No wonder it looked so familiar. Erwin, Hanji and himself had been the only ones that knew the location of the house. It was where they trained, played and grew up. But the rider couldn't have been either one of them; they were leaders to lead people not messengers. If his intuitions weren't right, something really bad must've happened looking at the rider covered in blood and filth.

Eren slowly turned the body over and gasped.

It was _that_ man.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Mwahahaha! That cliff hanger. Follow and Favourite guys! Drop a review too (:**

**I'm so excited for the rest of the story! My mind is all jumbled up with all the possible outcomes of the story! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Elle-Chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jean**

* * *

It was that man, the man that had yelled at him on his first night of joining the Recon Corps, the man that liked his sister, the man that was as reckless as always. It was Jean.

"Jean! Oi, Wake up!" Eren yelled into his ear. Eren's efforts were useless. His whole body had gone limp and it was freezing.

"We'll bring him back and then question him." Levi had already hopped on his horse and being a clean freak; he swiftly picked up Monica and let her sit in front. He didn't want to dirty his hands with blood.

Eren rolled his eyes and threw Jean over his own horse and climbed up next to him. He grabbed the reins of Hanji's horse and followed after his Corporal's horse. Eren didn't want Jean to die no matter how much they hated each other. It meant that another comrade of his leaving him.

Once they got to their house, Levi and Eren immediately started to clean his wounds. Monica did the bandaging. Heck, it looked like his whole body was covered in little cuts and deep gashes.

Levi sighed; this interference meant that their whole plan for today was destroyed. Hopefully, they could get some answers out of Jean so their efforts of cleaning him up wouldn't be in vain.

As they let Jean sleep the day away, Eren and Levi started to plan out the possible outcomes of whatever might've been happening. Monica sat beside them and tried to understand everything they said.

Xx A few hours later xX

The sun had started to set and the three of them, Eren, Levi and Monica had eaten a good dinner and had started getting ready for bed. Since there were only three bedrooms, and Jean was sleeping in Monica's room, Monica had to choose to sleep with Eren or Levi. She didn't mind sleeping with any one of them; as long as she wasn't by herself.

"Can I sleep with both of you?" Monica asked. Eren's mind drifted back to what had happened last night and shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Levi answered.

"Then I'll go with Uncle Levi." She smiled.

The face Levi made when Monica said that was priceless. Eren fell on his knees laughing at him whilst Levi glared at him. He quickly grabbed Monica's hand and led her towards his bedroom ignoring Eren's idiotic behaviour.

"Uncle Levi?" Monica's innocent voice asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you get scared?"

"It's not normal to not get scared."

"Because I get scared a lot, especially at night. I think Uncle Levi's strong enough to protect me."

"Hahaha!" Levi burst out laughing.

Monica looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"So Onii-chan can't protect you?" Levi asked.

"I think he can."

Monica tugged Levi towards the bed because he was busy folding up all the clothes. She could feel tiredness creeping up behind her and she saw that Levi looked pretty tired too. Levi finished folding the jacket he had been holding on to and followed Monica to sleep.

Two small arms wrapped around his waist as Monica snuggled into his chest. Levi thought that the only thing he could do without hurting Monica's feelings was to return the hug; and he did just that.

Xx Mean While xX

Eren lay on his bed with his head facing the ceiling as he ran through the past conversation in his mind.

"_Jean was riding Hanji's horse meaning that he was either a messenger for her or that Jean was a survivor of something stupid that happened and his horse was eaten or something."_

"_Mhmm." Eren nodded his head thoughtfully._

"_If he was a messenger, then he must've gotten pretty bashed up along the way, but there are barely any titans in this area because they are all heading towards Wall Sina."_

"_I doubt that the Recon Corps purposely left the Wall unguarded." Eren replid._

"_I don't think so too, but I never know Erwin, if he thought that Humanity had obviously lost, he probably wouldn't go to fight until all his men died, I think he would've taken his men into safety elsewhere." _

_Eren fumed, "How could he?! He might as well have saved a few more people than saving his own ass!"_

"_It's a possibility." Levi's tone of voice remained unchanged._

Eren's eyes closed and he drifted off into a dreamless nap.

XX Morning XX

Eren felt a loud thumping on his chest as he opened his eyes to meet the new day. He saw Monica jumping around him and tugging off his blankets, he felt his cheeks being pulled and stretched. He shook his head and sat up.

"Morning, Onii-chan!" Monica greeted happily.

Eren smiled, it looked like she slept pretty well. He noticed his Corporal standing at the doorway watching him being fussed over.

"Jeager, Jean woke up. I think it was better if we both questioned him. So hurry up." Levi grumbled.

Eren quickly pulled on a jacket and followed his Corporal downstairs. He saw Jean sitting on one of the dining chairs patiently waiting for them. Monica skipped down the stairs holding Eren's hand.

"Jean, you better answer these questions properly." Levi glared at him. Jean nodded. Monica sat on Eren's lap because there were only three chairs. Before any of them could say anything Monica spoke.

"Umm, Uncle." Monica's timid voice questioned," Why didn't you save my Mama and Papa?"

Jean raised an eyebrow at her question.

Eren slammed his fist onto the table and yelled, "Why didn't you return to Wall Sina to protect the lives of those innocent people? Do you know how many lives you've let go because you guys ignored them? WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. RETURN?!"

"Jeager, give him some time." Levi waited for an answer with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

A few minutes had passed when Jean finally decided to speak.

"It was a massacre."

"And?" Levi pressed on.

"We had no chances of winning, there was just too much of them. Erwin-san ordered us to all scatter so we would be a harder target to look for. Most of us were eaten. We were at too much of a disadvantage on flat land."

Levi nodded thoughtfully. That still didn't answer why he had Hanji's horse, his story didn't exactly match up. He kept it to himself even though he was eager to know the answers. He had known Erwin for a long time too, he liked to work together and unless a situation was out of control would he put everybody at risk and flee.

"Did they come from the wall?" Levi persisted, none of the pieces of the jigsaw fit together.

Jean nodded.

"Do you know what's happening in the wall?"

Jean nodded and said: "Erwin-san told us to avoid the wall because there was something in there that was going to fight us and we couldn't possibly win.

"So you don't know what's happening in the wall?"

Jean nodded again.

"Do you have a rough idea of where everyone else is?"

"I've got no idea, we just ran."

The door to the little house burst open as another Jean walked through. Levi's and Eren's eyes widened to the size of saucers as they saw two Jeans standing face to face with each other.

The one that had just walked in grabbed the one that was sitting on the chair and pinned him to a wall. Then he started to yell at the one pinned against the wall.

"You assho-" He stopped yelling midway when he realised that Eren and Levi were standing next to him staring at whatever the heck was happening right now.

"Yo Eren, Corporal! Let me just finish this guy off." Jean clenched his hand into a fist and whacked him against the side of the head as hard as he could. The other Jean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out. The body of the knocked out jean revealed itself to be a very small titan. Jean pulled out his blade and made a deep cut along the nape of the neck. He then threw the titan outside. Monica was peeking out from behind Eren's back a bit scared.

"So, uhh, explanation?" Jean asked timidly.

Levi and Eren nodded furiously.

"You two also owe me an explanation of why you're still alive and about that kid standing there. We presumed that you were dead."

Monica had moved to standing on Eren's side and clasped his hand tightly.

Levi opened the fridge and took out 4 sandwiches. He seemed to have had made it last night.

"So," Jean grumbled, "What've you two been doing? Sleeping together?"

Eren's face heated up and had a hint of a blush on it. Levi simply gave Jean a whack on his head.

"Respect your seniors a little more." Was Levi's stern reply.

They all took a seat at the table and started eating. Monica had to sit on Eren's lap once again but she didn't mind at all. The sun was shining brightly outside and it seemed like a perfect day with no titans; just a family eating together in peace.

"Let's start with that kid." Jean grumbled.

"I saved her before she was eaten by a freaking titan because you guys weren't there to save her." Eren's voice rung loud and clear through the room. Monica nervously took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I- I'm Monica." She stuttered out.

"How are you two still alive?" Jean said.

Eren pointed at Levi, "He saved my ass but got half of his leg ripped off. So I did him a favor and helped him to the Wall. We left the wall after saving Monica and Hei-chou brought me here."

Levi 'Tch'ed.

Levi immediately changed the topic by asking," How come you guys never went to the wall?"

Jean grunted, "That titan over there shifted into the Commander and led us all over the place. He killed half of the Recon Corps then I chased him here. That's probably why he looked so bashed up. "Levi groaned, they had believed the shifter for every single word he said.

"There are shape-shifter titans?" Eren asked.

"Just one, Hanji said that it was one that had a unique skill. There is only one in a few million titans though, so don't worry about it."

"What's Hanji's horse doing with him then?" Levi had bottled up this question since morning, he finally let it out. He glared at Jean because he was taking too long answering.

Jean lowered his gaze and whispered," She tried to help the shifter who had turned into the Commander because she thought that he was going weird and that his commands weren't thought through too carefully. The shifter stabbed her through the back and killed her."

Levi's eyes widened. He stared off into space a bit stoned for a few seconds. He had just been through the death of all of his team members, now his close friend is dead. He stood up and bolted to his room. He nearly tripped over his broken leg as he ran but he kept running up the stairs. His usual serious self shattered, all the deaths that were happening around him were cutting into his life and breaking him down. First it was Petra, Erd, Gunther, Auroro… Now, now… He slammed the door behind him and curled himself up into a ball. He would never show these emotions to anyone. Crying was for the weak. His injury had started to bleed because of the sudden action and because he had bent his leg so suddenly.

"Oi, Hei-chou!" Eren called after him.

"Leave him be, he's been through too much." Was Jean's gruff reply. "Even the strongest people feel sad about the deaths of their loved ones."

Monica was the one that ended up running after him whilst half crawling up the stairs because her legs were a little bit too short.

A knock echoed through Levi's bedroom. He didn't say anything; he didn't want to say anything in case the tears started to spill. He had just about no one left, no one to care for him. The door creaked open quietly as Monica ran inside.

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and hugged him tightly, as if trying to pull him back together, as if piecing together the lost parts.

"Don't worry, Uncle Levi. I'll always be here for you." Monica's sweet voice rung in his ear. Levi felt those words cut so deeply into his heart. His breathing got heavier and his chest tightened. Someone was there for him.

"It's okay to cry sometimes you know, just let it all out. It doesn't always mean that you're weak, it just means that you've been strong for far too long. My Mama told me that." Monica continued. Levi felt his barrier shatter, he whirled around to face Monica and hugged her small body tightly, he didn't want her to let go. It'll hurt too much. He didn't want to lose another. The tears made their way down his face dripping onto Monica's face.

Xx Downstairs xX

"I'll go check on them." Eren said. Jean nodded and went back to thinking about the rest of the squad. Gosh, he hoped they were alright.

Eren walked up the stairs and entered quietly. Levi lifted his head to see who the intruder was.

"I'll be here for you too, Hei-chou!" Eren smiled. He wasn't here to criticise his Corporal for crying, he wasn't here to laugh at him, he was here to pick up all the shattered shards and piece them back together. He spread his arms as if he was inviting Levi in for a hug.

The Corporal let go of his grip on Monica and stood up cautiously, he winced when he realised the state his leg was in again. Then he rushed up to Eren and let himself be enveloped in Eren's warmth. It was okay, Levi thought. It was okay to let out all his emotions tonight; he'll be back to himself tomorrow.

"Thank you." Levi whispered. Perhaps, just perhaps, Eren and Monica would soon be his Wings of Freedom.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the little bit of cheesiness at the end: P But who wouldn't break down if their whole life was torn apart?! I hoped you still liked it though! Follow and Favourite (:**

**Thank you very much to Featherelly and Layer14 for constantly supporting me throughout the whole story! Honestly, thank you sooo much guys! I wrote it much longer for you ;)**

**Elle-chan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**58****th**** Expedition behind the Walls**

* * *

_Perhaps protecting these two would be my goal for life. There's no pain when you're with them, only more and more joy building up in yourself. Perhaps, he thought, just perhaps. There's freedom with them Levi thought before drifting off to sleep. He felt exhausted, he had just let out all these strange emotions he hadn't come across for a few years; there was sadness, guilt, anxiety, fear, despair, shock, helplessness… He felt weak, but he knew it was okay for now. He let his eyelids close, they were too heavy. _

Eren carried his Corporal's sleeping body onto his bed after bandaging his leg up again and pulled the blankets up to his chest. Monica stood next to his bed watching Levi's chest rise and fall at his even breathing rhythm. She pulled herself up onto the bed and gazed upon Levi's sleeping face; it was so peaceful. She reached a hand out to Levi's face and wiped his tears away. Eren watched as Monica then leaned over him and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

Eren smiled. Monica was really mature and caring for her age. All the 5 year olds he knew were crazy and disobedient. The smell of food suddenly disrupted his thoughts.

"Monica, let's go eat dinner." Eren whispered. Monica nodded and jumped off the bed. She didn't want to leave Uncle Levi but the growling in her stomach betrayed her. Monica grabbed Eren's hand and followed him out of the door which Eren closed gently behind him.

As they walked downstairs they saw Jean setting the table for dinner. The time had flown by when they were with Levi.

"Wow! I didn't know you could cook!" Eren gasped.

"Basic survival skills." Jean retorted. He took a tray of cookies out of the oven. "These are for you, Monica." Monica squealed in delight.

Eren laughed, "I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids!" Jean turned around and hit Eren square in his face. Eren kicked him harshly in the shins in response. Jean smirked, they were back to their usual selves; constantly looking for ways to provoke the other was one way of proving this.

Eren, Jean and Monica took their seats at the dining table and dug into their food.

"Uncle, your food tastes really good!" Monica commented. Little crumbs dotted her chin as she continued to eat. Jean smiled.

As they started to finish up their dinner Eren asked the question that had been bothering him upon Jean's arrival.

"Where did the remaining members go?"

Jean immediately stopped eating and looked fearfully into Eren's eyes, "The rest of us ran for it on the shifter's orders, but since that titan had substituted into me I knew that I had to kill it. It brought me all the way here. I think some headed back to the wall."

"Mikasa?" Eren whispered.

"She should be fine, but I don't remember her being killed by that shifter."

Eren breathed out a sigh of relief. He finished up his dinner, excused himself and went to take a bath.

As Eren immersed himself in the warm water, he couldn't help but wonder if his friends were fighting out there while he was nice and healthy with good food and a soft bed. He sure hoped they were okay; there weren't any more safe places to hide. Their last wall had been breached and now there were titans running everywhere. Eren grabbed a towel, dried himself and pulled on his clothes. Now he had to give Monica a bath.

"Monica! Bath time!" Eren called from the bathroom. He heard a small 'Yes' before going to fill the tub up with water again. He quickly rubbed her down with soap and rinsed her small body; they could only take short baths because there was limited water in this house.

Monica sat on a small stool with her white makeshift dress splayed out around her and a red bow tied behind her back. He knelt beside her and started to comb her soft hair with a brush-looking thing he found. Her dark brown hair trailed down right below her shoulders. Once Eren was done, Monica said a sweet little thank you and left the bathroom. He stayed behind to clean up the puddles of water everywhere; he knew his Corporal wouldn't be happy if he saw this.

After he had mopped up all the water he realised that Jean wasn't in the house anymore, he quickly ran outside only to see him standing next to his horse and gently stroking its mane. The sun was slowly setting in the background and another day was wasted. He should be out there saving people; not having a little tea party!

"Horse-face! Go take a bath." Jean lifted his head to where the voice came from. He grunted and stood up.

"Coming, Green eyed Bastard." Jean smirked. He made his way back to the house and went to take a bath.

Eren saw that the door to his Corporal's room was opened and he quickly walked upstairs, only to see Monica sitting by his Corporal on a chair and keeping careful watch on him. Damn, that child never ceased to surprise him. He silently walked up to her and surprised her by ruffling her hair.

"Go to sleep soon, okay?" Eren murmured. The girl nodded then turned her gaze back to his Corporal. He walked a few minutes later shutting the door with a soft click.

Eren had something to discuss with Jean as he was the only who would understand right now, they needed to start moving soon. They were defenceless sitting right in the middle of enemy territory. Despite his Corporal always calling him stupid, he hoped that his stupidity would save them. Jean came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with droplets of water hanging on his hair. He looked much more refreshed.

"Jean, let's discuss what might be happening tomorrow." Jean's gaze shifted onto Eren.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Embarking on our 58th Expedition behind the walls." Eren's reply was blunt.

"And, what is our motive?"

"To find the remaining Recon Corp members and take back Wall Sina."

Jean sighed, "Do you believe that'll actually happen?"

Eren grinned sheepishly, "Probably not the last part. There aren't many humans left in those walls." His expression turned serious again.

"Do you have a plan of some sort?" Jean asked.

"You could lead us back to where you guys camped out last time and we could start from there."

"Sounds good." Jean nodded. "Let's sleep now, we'll need to be in top condition since our Corporal looks completely out of it and is injured."

Eren nodded. "You can sleep in Monica's room."

Jean glanced at him looking confused. "Where does she sleep then?"

Eren pointed at himself. They murmured quiet goodnights to each other and Jean went into his room.

Eren walked up to his Corporal's room and quietly entered, the sky was completely dark but a candle was lit by his Corporal's bed. It cast eerie shadows on the walls.

"Monica?" Eren whispered. There was a slumped figure on the chair. Eren smiled. She fell asleep while looking after his Corporal. He carried her to his own room and fell asleep wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Xx Morning xX

Levi sat up on his bed, stretched himself and sighed. That was the best night he'd ever slept through, there weren't any nightmares to haunt him, there weren't any memories to eat away at him; it was just a peaceful night of resting. A scene of what happened yesterday rushed back at him; a scene of him running into the brat's arms. Levi groaned, how was he going to explain this?

Then the memories flooded back, his tears and Monica's sweet words. It seemed like he was the earliest one awake. The sun was shining brightly like usual but his mind was still muddled by all the strange things he had encountered yesterday. Levi got out of bed and was about to go downstairs to make breakfast when he nearly ran into Monica who was standing outside her doorway and rubbing her eyes.

"Uncle Levi!" She half-screamed at him. Monica ran at him with her arms wide open, and Levi just couldn't say no so he bent down and picked her up.

"Do you want to make breakfast with me?" Levi asked. He whacked himself internally as soon as those words were spoken. He was getting too soft with these kids. He wasn't 'him.' Monica nodded eagerly to that question.

Monica was in charge of chopping up the vegetables while Levi fried some more bacon. Levi taught Monica how to safely chop up vegetables but she still managed to get a few cuts on her small fingers which Levi quickly put band aids on. Just as the table was set with food, both Eren and Jean appeared at the top of the stairs.

They grumbled as they took their seats at the dining table and Monica climbed onto Eren.

"Morning, Onii chan, Uncle!" Monica greeted them.

As they all started to dig into their food, Eren suddenly decided to introduce his plan for today which caused Levi to nearly choke on his food.

"Jeager, You WHAT?!" Levi yelled at Eren, who looked quite dumbfounded.

"J-Jean and I planned out our 58th Expedition behind the Walls. We just went with that name through tradition; th-there aren't any walls l-left. We plan to find as many missing soldiers as we possibly can and e-either find a safer place for us all to live or attempt to take back Wall Sina." Eren stuttered.

"Do you have any evidence or reason behind your stupid mission will be carried out or be successful?" Levi growled at him.

"Hei-chou, they could've left clues back at the place the shifter appeared, they might've also left tracks so we can group up, right now we're all scattered everywhere."

"Just how many do you think are still alive, Baka?" Eren's eyes widened at Levi's question. Levi's voice was stern.

"I...I…" Eren's voice trailed off.

"But I guess it's still worth a shot because it's not completely impossible." Levi smirked. "Let's go then." Levi finished up his breakfast and Eren smiled and Jean breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought that Eren would have been smashed against the wall.

"But if it fails, you know who's responsible." Levi warned him. Eren, Jean and Levi pulled on their gear with some uniform Levi found in a closet. It was pretty old and dusty but better than nothing. There were also some extra gas tubes sitting in a corner. Monica looked after the food and medication. She was amazed by all the gear and how they could fly through the air.

They jumped on all their horses but decided to leave Hanji's horse here; it would be too dangerous. Monica served to be a little nuisance but she tried her best not to get in anyone's way as she was also quite aware that she couldn't do much. She stayed on Eren's horse like usual.

Levi raised his blade in the air and yelled:

"Let the 58th expedition behind the walls begin!"

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked that chapter, probably all action next chapter. This chapter is kinda just gathering everything up and planning and informing you of whats happening. Im going to be away for around 5 days. I'll make it up to you after, I promise!**

**Leave some feedback so I can improve yeah? (: Follow and favourite!**

**LET THE 58****th**** EXPEDITION BEHIND THE WALLS BEGIN!**

**Elle-chan~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Attack**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and they were still travelling. They didn't see a single titan as they made their way back to the campsite. Jean was now leading their little group.

When they finally reached their first destination, they were in a completely different place far from Wall Sina, the ground was flat and its tall grass was yellow and the dirt dry. There were on a little hill and could see everything around them but the tall yellow grass could camouflage titans well. A small patch of trees were growing on the side of the campsite.

The shifter must've brought them quite a distance away from where they were originally supposed to be. Eren shivered when he saw dead bodies thrown carelessly all over the campsite; they seemed to be cruelly stabbed with blades to their death. Their faces were so horribly distorted Eren couldn't tell who was who. He hoped it wasn't the people he was close with but he knew that was being incredibly selfish.

Levi could see tracks of horses left all around the campsite; the people that had left must've done so very carelessly.

"There's not much we can learn here except that there was a massacre. We should follow the horse tracks and leave; it's also too open here. The titans have also disappeared so we might have to keep an eye on our surroundings." Levi muttered.

Although the sun was still high up in the air and radiating its warm light on them a chilly wind blew past causing all the hair on their necks to stand up. _It felt as if something was watching us. Levi thought._

A loud roar broke through the fields; cutting through the silence they had been standing in. Jean pulled out his blade and his eyes flickered around the fields looking for the enemy.

The fields were empty.

Levi and Eren had their blades out too, eyes squinted and bodies prepared for battle. Then, all of a sudden titans jumped out of the long grass left and right; there was no stopping to them. Levi swore as he could see more than twenty of them just in his direction.

"We have to run! We can't bring them all down even if Eren turns into his Titan form!" Jean yelled. All the titans were advancing towards them. Levi had no idea how all these titans were here but it probably meant that there was no more game left in Wall Sina. The titans were trying to kill off every single one of them.

Eren, Levi and Jean ran towards their horses where Monica sat on the grass underneath them curling herself into a ball with tears dripping down her face. She was scared to death.

"Quick! Head over there, there aren't that many titans there yet!" Eren yelled from atop his horse whilst pulling Monica up.

Levi had just pulled himself up and flinched when he felt his right leg heavily clunking against his horse's side. He supposed this is what happens when you don't let yourself rest and carelessly let your wounds rip open. He quickly caught up to the other horse's that had started to departure.

Their horse's sped across the long grass; it seemed that the long grass hid the titans and their horses. It was an advantage and a disadvantage for both of them. They flew between the legs of titans and ran.

They were headed for a small clump of tall trees where they might be able to change to 3DMG and use it to their advantage. Just as they thought there were past the swarming heap of giants, Levi felt his horse being lifted into the air. He whipped his head around to see a giant 10m titan that had just closed its hand onto his horse's belly. Levi brought his blade down on the wrist of titan trying not to cut his horse while he was doing so.

They were in mid-air when the titan released them. Levi looked for something to grapple his hooks onto but horse and rider were eventually not very ceremonially dumped onto the ground. Levi let out a short yelp when the horse landed on his right leg; twisting it to an odd angle. The right leg was going to leave a massive scar; Hell, Levi doubted it was ever going to heal up.

Three titans loomed over them whilst more came to enjoy the show. Levi reeled backwards his heart pounding heavily in his chest. This was probably it, even if they came to save him it would be a suicide.

Levi stumbled to his feet and grabbed the blade that had fallen nearby. He held it in front of his chest; ready to fight to his death. The heavy thuds of horseshoes stopped.

"Keep going! Forget about me, just keep going!" Levi yelled out to them. There was a clear moment of hesitation from both titans and riders.

_If I keep my attacks on the titans on my way of escape I might make it out alive. _Levi thought carefully. He counted up to 20 titans being his obstacles. He swore and charged. Using his 3DMG Levi launched himself up onto the first titan's neck and swung his blade on the nape. His own forcefulness gave himself hope; hope that he might take all of them down and keep living.

_1 down._ The blood splattered all over Levi's fluttering cloak. While he was in the air his hooks had already grappled onto the neck of another titan and blades held firmly in each hand. They sunk into the titan's neck causing more blood to decorate the stained red cloak.

Jean watched in amazement as he watched his Corporal fight in deep concentration; whizzing from one titan to another. The title of Humanity's Strongest Soldier wasn't given out freely.

"Let's go wait for him in the forest, Eren. He can handle these beasts." Jean murmured. Eren shook his head. Instead, he pulled his blades out; it would be better helping than watching. He was scared that if he turned his head around and started to go the other way he might lose his Corporal.

"You'll only be a distraction." Jean muttered. Jean grabbed Eren's horses' reins and pulled it after his own horse that had started up a gallop. They were heading towards the forest.

Eren unwillingly turned his head towards the forest.

* * *

Levi's cloak was now painted a dark red and spots of blood danced across his face. He felt disgusted at the amount of titan crap on him but now wasn't the time to bother with how clean the cuts were. He could feel his chest heaving up and down. He hadn't been training for the past few days and his inactiveness was taking a toll on his body. His muscles ached as he swung his blade left and right.

Levi saw his horse following his shadow as he flew from titan to titan. One last 8m titan stood to the right of him with its jaws opened wide and its hand reaching towards him. Levi ducked underneath and stabbed its left eye. The titan howled in pain and clutched its eye. The Corporal found his chance and flew to the back of its head cutting across its nape.

The Corporal leapt off the back of the titan towards his horse; oblivious to the hand of titan reaching for him behind his back. As soon as the hand closed around him, Levi snapped his head backwards. _There was a titan he missed?!_ The titan was slowly hauling his body towards its mouth. He inhaled a sharp breath and –

"Hei-Chou!" Levi heard Eren's voice echo through the fields.

Levi let out a sharp shriek as the sharp nails of the titan dug into his chest causing pricks of blood to form. He felt the blade he was holding digging into his injured leg. He pulled his sword up out of its hand using all the strength he could muster whilst cutting into his right leg. He gritted his teeth in pain and slammed the blade into the wrist of the titan. It immediately let go of him and he felt his gears clutter around him as he hit the grass.

Black dots swam in his vision; slowly blocking out the world. There was nothing he could do to pull himself back up. His own blood had started to spill, mingling in with titan's blood. He felt ready for his death, yet he was still scared. Levi could feel tears burning behind his eyes, threatening to make its way out.

He couldn't die yet, he had people to protect.

Two blurry shadows flew by his side. Levi managed a distorted smirk. The two damn brats didn't leave him after all. He didn't know whether to be happy that they came for him or angry that they disobeyed his orders. A hand gently caressed his face and wiped some blood off. The black dots were jumping and skipping into the colourful view of the world, clouding his sight.

Levi could slightly hear his name being called but his senses were dulling. His voice refused to reply anyways.

_Am I dying?_

_I feel water droplets on my face, am I crying?_

_No wait, it's someone else._

_Is it Eren?_

Two arms wrapped around his torso and the Corporal felt everything go black and his body go limp.

* * *

_**Maybe… I'm dead now… Levi thought.**_

* * *

**TBC…**

**Sorry guys TT^TT I will definitely make it up to you sometime.**

**Dang, Levi's pretty cool here isn't he? Taking down like 20 titans in one go! **

**A minor problem has risen. Could you guys please tell me if you still want the OC Monica in the story? I might have to get rid of her because it's not focusing entirely on Levi X Eren. Some people aren't very happy about it :/ BUT AHH SHES SO SWEET XD Also means Levi, Eren and Jean are gonna go through more pain ):**

**Anyways, just tell me what you think about this chapter and about Monica. Follow and Favourite (:**

**Elle-chan~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I-Is he DEAD?! (Short chapter)**

* * *

Eren cradled his Corporal's broken body against his own. Levi's chest was only showing barely noticeable breathing heaving up and down. Jean shifted his hands up to his mouth and whistled. Moments later, 3 horses appeared by their side and waited patiently. Monica was sitting atop Eren's horse.

The titans turned their heads to look for where their prey was, but the grass covered them well. They didn't dare move a single muscle in case the titans came along. It was a gamble; either losing their lives or losing his Corporal's. If they had enough luck, they would be able to save Humanity's Strongest Soldier. The sun was high up in the sky when the fields cleared themselves of titans. There was a bloody patch of grass where his Corporal lay and bled while they waited in silence.

"We have to head towards the trees!" Eren muttered frantically. He looked down at his Corporal who currently had his head resting on his lap. He didn't seem to be breathing. Jean nodded, if they headed towards the trees there could still be people from the campsite hiding there. For all he knew, they were possibly the last humans in the whole world and race still alive. Unless they met some abnormal humans still wandering around after their shelter was crushed.

Eren help Monica down from his horse and ordered her to go with Jean. He flung himself over his horse and hoisted his Corporal up after him. Jean was ready to leave with Monica sitting in front of him. Eren grabbed the reins of his Corporal's horse and followed after Jean.

_Faster, faster!_ Eren couldn't feel any movement from his Corporal and his heart was about to jump out of his chest. There were still a few titans left and right; looking around unsure of what to do.

They had finally reached the forest. Eren hooked the rein of his horse and his Corporal's horse onto a nearby tree trunk. He grasped his Coporals waist and shot his 3DMG hook up onto a great oak tree and felt himself being pulled upwards in the air. Jean was already unpacking the bag of medications that Monica had held tightly throughout the whole journey. They were both sitting on a giant tree trunk that slanted slightly upwards; it made a great resting place.

Eren gently laid his Corporal down on the large tree trunk and lowered his head down to his Corporal's chest and pressed his ear to it.

He couldn't find a heartbeat.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Just a short chapter for you all! Im sorry if I scared you really badly in the last paragraph TT^TT But then again, the writer knows everything and I might just end the story here. **

**Hahaha Just kidding. I'll keep going.**

**The next chapter should be up soon coz I've planned it all out! **

**Follow and Favourite!**

**Elle-chan ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Alive**

* * *

Eren's hands shook violently as he fumbled to unbutton Levi's shirt. Sticky blood had coated his fingers when the last button was unbuttoned. Eren placed his palm face down onto Levi's chest and waited for the familiar beating of one's heart. Eren's heart started to pound when he still couldn't find it. His Corporal's skin was cold and icy to touch.

Jean averted his gaze onto a tree nearby; he didn't want to watch Eren's suffering. His eyes widened at the tree he was staring at, there were markings on it. Fresh markings to tell that someone had been here very recently. As his eyes followed the scratches on the trees he saw more and more on other trees. Jean looped his arms under Monica and let himself be carried away by the familiar tug of the 3DMG.

Two large brown eyes looked up to find the identity of her kidnapper. Monica sighed when she saw that it was only Jean. She let herself be carried away to wherever Uncle Jean was going to take her. The markings became harder and harder to find as the person became more cautious; and they eventually disappeared.

Jean stood on the tree where the last marking he could faintly see was located. He jumped down and retracted his gear. There were scruffy footprints left in the mossy undergrowth.

"Stay behind me and hold onto my shirt, okay?" Jean whispered urgently to the young girl staring at the giant tree Uncle Jean jumped off. Monica nodded. Jean felt a tug on his shirt and he started to follow the tracks.

* * *

Eren used his palms to push down into Levi's chest; he pushed again and again. Trying to revive what seemed so dead that it was impossible. His arms were aching from the endless pushing into his Corporal's chest. Eren climbed on top of his Corporal so he could put the right amount of strength in. His cheeks heated up from the close contact so he kept reminding himself that it was only a soldier-leader relationship. Nothing else.

Streaks of bright light filtered through the forest informing Eren that it was already afternoon. Eren let a shriek as he toppled off the large oak branch as his legs were trembling from the strenuous strain. He picked himself up but felt himself falling again; the muscles in his legs were completely worn out.

Eren balled his hand into a fist and hit the ground; he was so angry. He had always been saved by his Corporal, he couldn't do anything in return for him. Eren brought his fist down again, only to feel pain shooting up his arm. He ignored it and pounded the ground again and again. There was so much anger and frustration packed inside him he had to let it out or else he would overflow.

A deafening crack echoed throughout the forest when a finger bone broke. Eren shrieked at the pain but he knew it would subside as his body would regenerate. He tilted his head back and screamed instead; perhaps screaming could release some of his anger.

There were only a few humans left in this world and he killed off another one because he was too careless. Eren picked up a nearby branch and threw it as hard as he could onto the ground underneath him, breaking it into segments. A wet droplet fell onto his broken hand. More surrounded it as they fell freely from his face.

_He lost another one. _Eren thought glumly. His Corporal was dead; there was nothing he could do. Eren looked around him and couldn't see the two companions that had come with him. _Even Jean and Monica had both left him. There was just him._

A slight spluttering caught Eren's attention as he looked around fearfully at whatever was coming to attack him. He averted his gaze back to the ground and stared at the broken branch in front of him; that's what he was. Broken.

"J-Jeag-ger?" A barely audible voice resounded in Eren's ear.

Eren fell silent, wondering whether he was dreaming or not. He slowly walked towards the base of the tree and looked up; hoping that his Corporal was still alive yet not wanting to raise his hopes too high only to destroy himself again.

* * *

The footprints led them to a small cave that was engulfed in darkness even though the sun was shining brightly.

"Shh!" Jean turned around and whispered. Monica nodded solemnly.

He slowly walked into the darkness trying to adjust to the dim level of light as he slowly inched his way inside the cave. It was a rather large cave as they passed cavern after cavern. Jean had no idea what kind of monster lived here. He hoped it was a human because of the footprints.

A body lay on the dirt ground in the cavern furthest away from the entrance. It wasn't moving, but it showed slight movements of breathing.

"Who's there?" Jean said loudly. The body stirred; it seemed to be sleeping. He felt the grip on his shirt tighten. Monica was probably scared.

"Get up!" Jean snapped at the body. "I'll speak to you outside."

Jean grabbed Monica by the waist and backed away towards the entrance. They waited for a few moments before a figure appeared. Jean let Monica hide behind him whilst he pulled out a blade.

The figure had also pulled a blade out seeing that the person outside might be seeking its life. It walked into the sunlight and Jean gasped.

"M-Mikasa?!" Jean turned a bright shade of red as he saw her stand there. Mikasa stared at Jean for a while before retracting her blades and running over to him and flinging her arms around his chest.

"I never thought I would see another walking person again!" Mikasa screamed excitedly at him. "Who's she?" Mikasa shifted her gaze to Monica.

Monica still had her hand tightly clutching the thin piece of fabric. She didn't look like she was going to say anything so Jean introduced Monica to Mikasa.

"You'll see another living person soon enough if you come with me." Jean smiled at the excited older woman. "It could be Eren, you know."

Mikasa's face fell. "I'm pretty sure he's … I haven't seen him since a week ago and it's impossible to survive for so long by himself."

"And if he's got the Corporal with him?"

Mikasa didn't answer. She still loved the boy but she couldn't protect him.

Jean tightened his grip around Monica and anchored his hooks into a tree and started on the way back 'home'.

* * *

As Eren made his way up the tree to the large branch he saw his blood dripping down the side of his Corporal's mouth. A sign of life.

Eren quickly ran to his side and checked his pulse. It was weak, but there definitely was one. A wave of relief crashed over him as he thanked the gods that he had kept trying to revive his Corporal, it must've been what saved him.

Levi burst into a fit of coughing and sat up abruptly as he tried to get the blood out of his lungs. Eren tackled his Corporal into a hug, if he was coughing; it meant that he was more alive than ever. As the coughing subsided Levi managed to utter:" Get off of me, Jeager."

Eren ignored his Corporal's order as his hands shook with joy. His grip tightened on his Corporal as his Corporal drifted off into sleep. Eren got to work and started to clean up the blood that had dried on his Corporal.

"_Wings of Freedom hmm?" Levi murmured. "I think I've found mine. I'm just not certain." _

_Erwin smiled when he saw that his friend had finally found peace. Hanji walked to them and smirked: "So shorty here found his lover?"_

_Levi cuffed her lightly on the head and grumbled. "So titans are your lovers?"_

_Hanji nodded excitedly. "It's Eren, isn't it?"_

"_I'm not certain." Was the blunt reply from Levi._

_Hanji and Erwin smiled._

Levi grumpily opened his eyes when he felt a twinge of pain. He saw Eren trying to clean the gash down his right leg whilst trying not to fall off the tree. There was only moonlight that served as his lamp. He must've overslept.

"Hei-chou? You awake? Could you shift over a little so I don't fall off?" Eren whispered in case he wasn't awake.

All the events that happened before flickered in Levi's mind as he shoved Eren off the tree. Eren was getting too close to crossing his line. There was a small bump and a gasp coming from below the tree.

Levi realised that he wasn't in his tattered cloak covered in blood. The one that was hanging off his shoulders was warm and comfortable. He felt much cleaner than before but there were still some parts of him that could do some more cleaning. Surprise flickered over Levi's face when he realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The brat must have taken it off him.

Two hooks found its way on the tree trunk and a very flustered Eren landed on the branch. Levi looked down his right leg to see it half bandaged. His chest was also bandaged up; he must've broken a few ribs. He didn't even know how he was still alive. Last thing he remembered was that he was near the foot of a titan with Eren and Jean on either side of him.

"Eren, why would you do this for me?" Levi questioned.

"Because… I really admire you and since you're worth a hundred men you're irreplaceable. I can't lose you…" Eren turned away and looked up into the star-filled sky.

"I'm not even worth anything right now; I'll only drag you down."

Eren shivered and brought his arms around his shoulders and tried to warm himself up. Levi realised that Eren must've given him his own cloak. Levi shifted over a bit with his back still on the tree and patted the empty spot next to him. He wasn't completely emotionless; he knew the responsibilities of a leader and that was to take care of his soldiers. He wouldn't leave them out to freeze. Eren walked over to where his Corporal was and sat down next to him. Levi threw half the cloak over Eren's shoulders and snuggled into his warmth.

Eren let his eyelids flutter shut; his body was worn out. Levi looked at the sleeping face using his shoulder as a pillow, and then gazed up at the stars. It was filled with stars that seemed to be singing.

A shooting star flickered across the night sky and Levi quickly shut his eyes to make a wish.

_I wish… to find my Wings of Freedom. _

* * *

**TBC…**

**This might be a little bit confusing because I changed scenes a lot of times. It'll be more straight forward when I get all the characters together. I think I put Eren and Levi together now. It's time for them to start finding out the mysteries behind Wall Sina and why the titans are being so weird.**

**Just a question. How about a little bit of Jean x Mikasa?**

**Did you guys like it XD? It's really cute how Eren gets angry and frustrated when his Corporal "supposedly" died. Oh dear, I nearly cried at that TT^TT**

**Elle-chan~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 1****1**

**Dream**

* * *

Monica shivered in Mikasa's arms as they flew from tree to tree. Mikasa wrapped her arms tighter around Monica; such a small girl shouldn't be allowed to view hell at her age. Mikasa didn't believe that Eren was still alive until she saw it herself.

The moon was shining brightly in the sky casting ominous shadows between the gaps of the trees. Jean scanned the view in front of them as he realised that they were getting closer and closer to 'home'.

Mikasa let out a startled gasp when she saw the figure sitting on the tree trunk, Jean smiled. Mikasa let loose of her excitement and burst forward with an extra bit of gas. She stopped on the tree trunk and let Monica steady herself and dropped to her knees. Jean watched confused as he landed on the tree trunk.

Mikasa watched Eren sleep on Levi's shoulder and noticed the peaceful expression on his face. Tears spilled from her eyes but no words were spoken. She brought her hands up to her face and cried. Tears of guilt and regret dripped down her face and landed on her knees.

"I'm so sorry, Eren… I couldn't protect you." Mikasa whispered unsteadily.

Jean watched her barriers being shattered and she whirled her head around; her beautiful black hair floating around her. She got up and ran to Jean; burrowing her head into his chest and gripped his waist tightly. Jean shifted his weight and hugged her back tightly. He caught a whiff of Mikasa's sweet scent under the layers of dirt and grime that had covered her.

_Being the last few human beings left of the entire race wasn't easy. Jean thought._

* * *

Xx Morning xX

Jean awoke to the sound of birds' chirping. A red blush crept across his face when he realised the position he and Mikasa had slept in. He carefully untangled himself from her and turned towards the beautiful green forest.

"You're awake, Kirschtein." A muffled voice grumbled from behind him. "Now get this sleeping brat off me. I can't move."

Jean turned around and walked towards his Corporal and threw Eren off the tree. A startled shriek resounded from beneath tree. Eren was back on the tree moments later and harshly shoved Jean off the tree. Levi stared at them with his usual bored expression at how they could still be so childish when things were this grave. He looked down to see Monica stirring from a good night of sleep; luckily she rolled out of Eren's grip before Jean threw him off.

Levi glared icily at Eren who stiffened up immediately the moment the eyes were laid on him.

"Yes, Hei-chou?" Eren whimpered.

"This isn't play time; we're in a life and death situation. With this amount of people, we'll never make it through alive."

Eren nodded before getting punched out of the tree by Jean who had jumped out from beneath the trunk. Levi's glare darkened. Shivers crept up Jean's spine as he turned sheepishly towards the Corporal. Just at that moment, Mikasa yawned and sat up.

"We need to figure out what course of action we take from this point." Levi muttered. Hooks were shot towards the trunk and Eren appeared on the large tree trunk. Eren glared at Jean who was smirking mischievously.

"We should head back to the wall!" Mikasa said.

"There's no more behind the walls." Levi answered her statement immediately. Mikasa's face went blank with surprise.

"But there could be people that survived! Just like how we survived 100 years ago!" Mikasa yelled. She wanted to believe that there was hope when everything crumbled to nothing. "Some of the Recon Corps could've even made it back!"

Levi averted his gaze to Eren and Jean.

"Let's call this mission a fail, we don't want to be risking anymore." Levi grumbled. "Jean and Mikasa, take a detour and check the campsite once more. I'll take Eren and Monica and head back to the house."

Eren nodded, he didn't want to see any more deaths.

"But I want to go with Er-" Mikasa stopped speaking when she felt Jean tug her sleeve.

"Don't disobey his orders; he's the only chance we've got." Jean smiled at Mikasa sadly. Levi nodded and set them on their mission. Jean watched Mikasa give a Eren a hug and whisper her goodbyes then tugged her towards their horses. Mikasa swung herself up onto the horse and Jean sat behind her. Jean's horse disappeared into the forest on the tug of reins.

"Come on, Jeager. We've got to pack all this up and get going too." Levi pointed at the mess Eren made with the bandages and clothing.

Levi felt a sudden pressure on his left leg and he looked down to see Monica pointing at something in the distance with fear in her brown eyes. A 15m tall titan was roaming around the forest; its large eyes flickered past trees, looking for prey. It perked up when it seemed to have caught a scent and moved closer to them.

"Hurry, Eren." Levi whispered. A soft sniffing caught Levi's attention as he looked down once again to see Monica crying. Levi picked her up and hugged her tightly; he buried his head into her soft hair as the tears trickled onto his arm. Levi understood the pain of a young child, to be living a life where you could be dead any second. All he needed back then was someone who would take care of him; he was pretty sure that was what Monica needed right now.

Levi anchored his 3DMG hooks into a nearby tree and landed gracefully onto the soft grass. He placed Monica on the back of his horse and wondered how he was going to get onto it too. Eren looked at his Corporal and after knowing his hooks were safely hooked into a tree he flew down towards the Corporal; picked him up off the ground and dropped him softly onto the back of his horse.

The Corporal turned around to see Eren and glared at him. Levi led his horse into a trot and moved out of the titan's vision, Eren followed quietly behind.

* * *

Eren and Levi reached their little house within an hour or so of quiet trotting to avoid battle. They let their horses roam around the green field where Hanji's horse was trotting around.

"I'm going to take a bath, I feel like grime itself." Levi grumbled as he limped towards the house. "You go get dinner ready."

Eren nodded and took Monica inside the house where she climbed onto a chair and stared blankly at the wall of the house. Eren went on to prepare dinner but when he had finished he saw Monica still staring at the wall. Eren placed their dinner on the table and tapped her lightly on the head. Monica looked up startled to see Eren looking at her curiously.

"Monica, tell me what's wrong." Eren said lightly.

Monica shook her head stubbornly but the dark circles under her eyes told Eren something was definitely up.

Levi appeared out of the bathroom a few minutes later with fresh bandages wrapped around his leg and torso. He slumped down into a chair and shut his eyes.

Eren and Monica watched the older man close his eyes to the turmoils of this world and let himself rest in some peace and quiet. Monica followed his act and fell asleep on Eren's lap.

"Jeager, I've been thinking." Levi murmured quietly, eyes still shut and body as relaxed as one would be still sleeping. "What are we going to do now that everything around us is crumbling? There's no point in killing the titans anymore, however many we kill won't lower the number of how many there are altogether. They just keep coming and there's nothing we're supposed to be protecting anymore."

"I don't know, my whole life has been about killing titans" Eren replied. He was rather surprised at his Corporal's confusion; a man that was always so calm and collected was lost on the path of life.

"There's probably just us left. The chances that others are still surviving are very dim."

Eren sighed and folded his arms on the table and dropped his head into the little pillow he made.

"What are you doing with your life now, Jeager?" Levi persisted.

"I don't know anymore." Eren mumbled.

Levi had always known that one day; humans would be beaten by the titans, what he didn't expect was how quickly the world crashed down.

A knock on the door echoed through the dark lounge room; only lit by a candle. Eren stood up wobbling and opened the door. Mikasa and Jean appeared at the door with strange looks on their faces. Eren braced himself for the news that he was going to hear.

" Wall Sina has been rebuilt and life is going on as usual there. The rest of the squad is there too. Nobody has died."

"What?!" Levi's surprised shriek echoed through the room. "Why did you even go back there?"

_What the hell is happening? Are we living in a dream or are we seeing a dream? If what they saw was true, does that mean we've been wandering around aimlessly whilst someone cast illusions on us? If that was a dream, is there someone trying to trap us into another dream? Levi's thoughts muddled his brain up and he sat there glaring at the candle that was dripping wax._

* * *

**TBC...**

**Hello guys! That was a little bit unexpected, wasn't it? Sorry for the late update, but hey school is coming back to annoy me TT^TT. I'll try my best to keep updating!**

**So, another reason was because I've got a writer's block. I don't even know how to continue the story. Ideas will be accepted and thought over. I was actually planning something else, but the something else would be really simple and I'd eventually run out of ideas.**

**I keep rereading it and it seems so boring ): Please drop a few ideas on how you would want the story to continue.**

**They're getting closer and closer to finding each other, aren't they? ;)**

**Elle-chan~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Seeing things**

* * *

The silence that followed Levi's short outburst was incredibly loud.

Eren stared wide-eyed at the confused Corporal whilst Monica stirred her sleep. Her eyes were dull and there were eye bags underneath; looking as if she didn't even sleep.

Levi brought his fist down onto the table and glared intensely at the candle. He stood up and fell back onto his chair, almost forgetting that his leg was injured. Intense pain coursed through his body. Levi clutched his leg and instantly regretted that he had tried to move so suddenly.

"Get to bed, all of you. I don't care who sleeps where, we're going to the wall tomorrow." Levi's glare intensified and shadows flickered across his face. It was clear that he hated being in such a confused state. He then stood up whilst using the table to support him and limped up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Eren worriedly watched his Corporal limp up the stairs and sighed. Jean and Mikasa had started to ransack the kitchen of food as they seemed to be starving. It seemed that they were so hungry they forgot about the food Eren had left on the table.

"Mikasa, Jean, there's food on the table." Eren said.

Jean's eyes lit up and stumbled towards the table and plonked himself down onto a chair and started eating. Mikasa set Monica on her lap and followed suit.

"Can you tell me everything you saw?" Eren questioned eagerly. He was probably just as confused as his Corporal.

"We just looked in from the top of the wall. But it seems that all the buildings have been rebuilt and no titans have attacked. I don't understand it very well myself." Mikasa said through taking bites of food.

Eren picked up a vegetable from Mikasa's plate and chewed it thoughtfully. A scene flashed through his mind as he swallowed the vegetable.

"_Ne, Armin. Do you know what your Wings of freedom are?" Eren asked. He plonked down on one of the stairs that led to the river that flowed through Wall Sina._

"_Of course! It's that thought of going to see those crystal blue stretches of water which they call oceans and seeing lands of ice and.. and!" Armin chattered happily._

_Eren looked at his excited friend and wondered why he didn't have such a freedom in his life. _

"What are you going to do for the sleeping arrangements?" Jean asked.

Eren groaned and put his head in his hands. They didn't have extra mattresses or blankets so they would have to pair up.

"I'll go with Eren." Mikasa instantly spoke up. Eren cheeks reddened as he looked up at Mikasa.

"You should go with Monica, since you're all girls." Eren uttered out.

"So you're saying that you boys are gay?" Mikasa asked with a voice overwhelmed with surprise.

"What?! No way!" Eren shook his head frantically. "It would be better if you girls stuck together."

Mikasa nodded thoughtfully. She tugged Monica's hand and made her way upstairs.

Eren and Jean got up from the table and followed after the two girls.

The door creaked open quietly as Levi glared at the noisy door. His right leg was in so much pain, he could barely move it. A muffled groan escaped Levi's lips when his chest tightened up where the titan had dug his nails into. Eren poked his head through the crack and quietly shuffled through the doorway.

"Are you still awake, Hei-chou?" Eren whispered. Levi stared at the wall his body was facing and tried to dull the pain in whatever way he could. He heard the soft creaking of the floorboards probably meaning that Eren was changing.

Levi felt the covers of the blankets being lifted and Eren shuffle into the bed. He felt Eren trying to stay on the side as much as possible and Levi sighed to himself.

"I'm not going to bite you." A sharp shriek came from the boy next to him who had probably thought he had gone to sleep and a loud thump was heard as he fell off the bed.

Eren pulled himself up and climbed back under the covers; shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness that had hit him when his head collided with the floor. He slumped back and let his head hit the pillow. Eren was still teetering on the edge of the bed; probably scared to come too close.

"You're not going to get any sleep in that position, am I right?" Levi murmured into the wall. Eren didn't respond, he only tightened his grip on the covers. Levi turned around and slid an arm under Eren's body, pulling him away from the edge of the bed. As Levi was about to pull his arm out from underneath Eren, Eren hesitantly stopped him and snuggled in closer to him.

Levi glared at the boy's pleading eyes and jerked his arm back. He wasn't going to babysit a boy well in his teens. Instead, he felt arms wrap around his chest and pull him towards Eren. Heck, did Eren know when to stop?!

"Goddamnit! Don't you know when to stop?!" Levi let his thoughts escape his mind as he yelled at Eren. Levi tried to pull himself out of Eren's grip but it only tightened.

"I'm scared." Eren whispered into his Corporal's back. Levi froze. _He was scared? How could he not tell? Is he getting nightmares? Is he seeing things? Are they haunting him? Is it what Mikasa and Jean saw that scared him?_

"I'm sorry." Eren mumbled to Levi's sudden silence.

"It…" Levi stuttered. "It's okay."

Eren tried to pull his arms away, he was embarrassed and feeling guilty as he didn't ask whether he would be allowed to sleep with his Corporal in the first place. His Corporal must've been pretty annoyed at him acting without permission too. His cheeks were bright red, and he felt the embarrassment consume him. Eren swore there were tears welling behind his eyes.

Levi stopped Eren from pulling his arms away and turned around. Levi rolled over and wrapped his arms around Eren pulling the boy's head into his own chest and placed Eren's arms around himself. Eren stiffened up from the sudden contact but relaxed when Levi's gestures weren't hostile towards him.

"Just sleep." Levi murmured softly. "We'll need you for tomorrow's trek back to the wall."

Eren nodded and buried his head deeper into his Corporal's chest. It was warm and there was a pleasant feeling that formed when he heard the steady beating of his Corporal's heart.

Levi groaned inwardly at what he had done to himself. Yet, he didn't want to let go. The warmth from Eren took away his pain and regrets. He didn't know how to act in this situation and he was as confused as Eren. He felt so guilty not taking care that his soldiers had been fearing their lives and what the heck they were walking into.

Levi looked at the situation he was in right now; two boys wrapping their arms around each other. If anyone saw them it would damage his reputation and put him to shame. He would be embarrassed and laughed at for the rest of his life.

Levi's eyelids fluttered shut.

_Levi didn't care about that anymore._

_Who was going to be there to put him to shame? Embarrass him? Laugh at him?_

* * *

Xx Morning xX

Levi woke up early in the morning. The sun was only just peeking over the hills.

Levi carefully squirmed out of Eren's tight embrace. He glanced over at the sleeping boy's face; it held no fear or pain whatsoever. He crawled over Eren and jumped off the bed bent down to examine his leg, it looked much better than yesterday. It seemed to be healing.

Levi pulled on his uniform and limped downstairs. He was surprised to see Monica and Mikasa up earlier than him. The only problem was that Monica had tears running down her face and a worried frown plastered Mikasa's face.

Mikasa stood up from her chair and walked over to Levi.

"Monica… she's seeing things." Mikasa whispered into his ear.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the strange statement Mikasa made.

* * *

**TBC…**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS: D**

**I've thought over everything, don't worry guys! I've got this! (I hope.)**

**The author finally knows where the story is headed! Yay! Not to worry, I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!**

**How'd you guys like this cute little chapter? I nearly cried whilst writing this, honestly. It was so cute it broke my heart. But dang, they are so close now!**

**I'm trying my best to keep you guys updated. I have so many assignments and assessments I don't know how to cope. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL. ILL TRY MY BEST FOR YOUU! 3**

**I really hope you guys like what I'm writing. My ideas are so weird and when I put them together they come out even weirder :/**

**Elle-chan~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Illusion**

* * *

Xx After Breakfast xX

Large backpacks were piled near the door. Everything was packed and Mikasa and Jean went to change into their gear. They couldn't afford to waste any more time here not knowing anything. Eren had gone to check on the horses and see that they were feeding properly and healthy for the ride. Levi was already changed and continued to wipe down the tables to make sure not a single spot of dust remained.

"Let's go, soldiers." Levi ordered as he saw Jean and Mikasa come down the staircase. Mikasa grabbed Monica as she exited the door and headed outside, it seemed that even Mikasa was attached to Monica.

Levi's leg was wrapped in fresh bandages but he still walked with a limp. He tried to swing himself up on his horse's back but failed on the first attempt.

"Can I-" Eren asked.

Levi used his arms to push as well, succeeding to get on. He turned around and glared icily into Eren's turquoise orbs.

"I dare you." Levi hissed.

Eren gulped and went to mount on his horse.

Levi led the small group of soldiers as they started making their way back to the wall. They went around any roaming titans to avoid conflict. Mikasa was riding Hanji's horse as she had lost her own.

Eren noticed a familiar group of trees in the distance where they had barely managed to catch the female titan. The titans that had gathered before had now dissipated and were walking around the vast green plains.

Levi had gotten them to the wall in no time at all. The smoke seemed to have vanished and the giant hole in the wall was replaced by its traditional wooden door. There wasn't anyone on lookout so they figured they were going to climb over the wall.

Levi shot his 3DMG hooks into the wall and flew up and up until he was at the very top. Eren, Jean, Mikasa and Monica followed straight away. Eren looked out over the buildings of Wall Sina.

"Let's go home, guys." Eren smiled and whispered.

Mikasa and Jean who had grabbed hold of Monica shouted excitedly and jumped off the wall only using their 3DMG to slow the speed they were falling at when necessary.

"Come on, Hei-chou." Eren searched his Coporal's face for a reason why he seemed so hesitant. He couldn't find any answers as his Corporal slowly walked towards the edge of the wall; towards Eren.

Levi felt Eren's hands grasping his own and he pushed them away automatically. Levi also pushed away all his doubts and jumped off the wall, shooting his hooks so that he swung gracefully through the air and landed on top of a large wooden building followed by Eren.

"Come on, Eren! We've got to report back!" Mikasa laughed. Eren happily took her outstretched arm and started to run alongside her towards the Recon Corps building.

Levi felt a small throbbing near his heart when he saw Eren take Mikasa's hand but ignored it. His life was already screwed over, he didn't want anyone else to get caught in his own problems.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa pushed open the door of the Commander's office and walked inside. Erwin didn't seem to notice them as they came inside. Mikasa's enclosed her hand into a fist and placed it over her heart, it felt so weird not doing this traditional act of respect for a long time. She started to give her report but the Commander seemed to be ignoring her. He was only nodding his head to some ghostly beat as he continued to sign the paperwork.

Hanji was going through the bookshelf as she sat in her own little corner and flipped through her experimental records.

Eren let out a surprised little squeak as he saw Hanji.

"Hanji!" Eren yelled.

Eren knew that it took more than one try to get her attention when she was completely indulged in her books. Mikasa stopped in the middle of her report and looked over to where Eren was pointing.

Mikasa heard no command coming from the Commander as she continued her report. It seemed as if he wasn't even listening; purposely ignoring her. Mikasa raised her voice; voicing out the moments of seeing her comrades devoured in front of her. Eren watched as she recalled these awful times and her voice rose up an octave and she was literally screaming at the Commander. Mikasa stopped in mid-sentence and walked up to the desk the Commander was signing his paperwork on. She slammed her fist down onto it, successfully making a dent in it as if to prove her point.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled, walking forward to stop her from injuring the Commander.

The Commander still had his head down and was busy signing off another sheet of paper. Mikasa's eyes were burning with rage. She grasped the Commander's collar and jerked it towards her. He seemed heavy and no matter how Mikasa pushed or shoved he wouldn't move. Mikasa pulled so hard on his collar it seemed like it was going to rip. She jumped onto the table and stared straight into his eyes.

The Commander suddenly lifted his head up but it seemed to Eren that he looked straight through her.

"Hanji, get me a cup of coffee. My brain is going to explode from all this paperwork."

Mikasa jumped up and fell backwards. She was utterly shocked at his sudden movements. She heard Hanji give a muffled answer in reply and heard the page flick over as she continued to read.

"OI, YOU! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Mikasa spat out venomously. Eren reeled back, he rarely heard Mikasa being this angry. He had never heard her swear before; seen her glare this icily. There was a lot he didn't know about her.

Mikasa jumped back onto the table and squatted down so that she was eye level with him. She used both hands and pulled his collar towards her. The fabric was doing a great job keeping the shirt together after the violent tugging.

Tears of anger were welling up in her eyes. She pulled a hand out and smacked it across his face. The sound was satisfying to hear as it echoed through the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi's voice rung loud and clear throughout the room. He entered at such a bad time too. Jean followed behind and his eyes opened to the size of saucers as he saw Mikasa put in all the strength she could sum up and slap the Commander on his face. Monica was holding Jean's hand and tightened her grip when she realised that Auntie Mikasa was angry.

Levi stopped short when he saw Hanji flicking through her experimental records. He felt relief wash over him as she sat there alive, alive, very alive. He turned back to the Commander and placed his fist over his heart.

"Commander, please excuse Ackerman's behaviour. I will make sure to punish her. We have just returned from the 58-, 57th Expedition behind the walls. I would like to… Commander?" Levi's eyes widened to see that the Commander wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Oi, you'd better be listening to me. We're as tired as shit and we want to get this reporting over and done with." Levi grumbled at the Commander that was ignoring them.

Levi turned his gaze towards Mikasa who was on her knees sobbing lightly. She had her arms wrapped around her head and her body was shaking violently. Jean was hovering over her, unsure of what to do. Monica knelt down in front of Mikasa and rubbed small circles into the back of Mikasa's hand.

Levi walked up towards the Commander's table.

"Tell me this is a joke, Erwin." Levi mouthed out the Commander's first name. The Commander continued his signing of paperwork. A faint smile had crept over the Commander's facial features. Levi frowned at this small facial change.

Mikasa's body trembled violently as her hands clawed at her face. Tears were streaking down her beautiful face. Jean wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Levi's thoughts swam around his head. The pieces weren't fitting together.

Why were they acting so calm when half of the Recon Corps had died during their latest mission?

Why was Erwin ignoring them?

Then it dawned on Levi.

_They didn't belong here. There were probably in a parallel universe or something. If something as weird as titans could exist, then another world wouldn't be that surprising. This wasn't the home that they had all been looking forward to. The warm sense of home departed Levi as he looked around him. What the heck had dragged them in here then? Levi thought._

_**This was definitely NOT home.**_

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked it!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. YAY! WE FINALLY HIT 50 FOLLOWS! FIFTY! IM SO HAPPY!**

**Anyways, really hoped you like that cliff-hanger.**

**Monica is seeing things and Erwin is ignoring them. The world of these little heroes is being torn apart as they are swept between the currents of the churning river. This was not the home they had been dreaming about.**

**This won't be a time-travelling fic or anything. Just illusions and stuff. MAYBE. HAHAHA**

**It won't sway from the wings of freedom thingo.**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLL :D**

**Elle-chan~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Not Home**

* * *

Levi grabbed Eren's sleeve and motioned to the others to follow him. He left the office dragging his soldier behind him. He threw Eren at the wall and grumbled.

"They can't see us." Levi folded his arms in front of his chest as he leant back into the wall.

"They can't hear us either." Mikasa added as she caught up holding Monica's hand.

"They can't feel us." Eren jerked upwards from the floor as he realised this fact.

"_**We don't exist here." **_Levi spat out the word exist in anger and glared dangerously at the ground. Jean and Monica stared horrifyingly at the Corporal.

* * *

"What do we-?" Eren was stopped in the middle of his sentence as his Corporal stopped him.

"We find the bastard that took us here and kill him." The Corporal muttered vicously.

"Go get our supplies from the other side of the wall. We'll be in my room." Levi turned around and commanded Jean and Mikasa. They nodded quickly and left.

Levi turned back to Eren and saw that he had knelt down and was looking worryingly at Monica who seemed to have no energy to stand and was staring with her eyes wide open at the blank wall in front of her. There were heavy bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. She lifted a finger at the wall and screamed. Eren caught her as she fell and lifted her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Levi questioned Eren.

Eren shook his head as he didn't know.

Levi held onto the rail as he limped up the stairs towards his bedroom. He felt the pain coursing through his body as limped step after step.

The Corporal fell onto the doorknob and pushed it open, limped the last few steps into the room and collapsed onto his bed. Eren frowned as he had never seen the Corporal this messy before.

"Jeager, come sit." The Corporal patted the empty spot on his bed. Eren awkwardly walked up to him and sat down. He lay Monica next the Corporal as she slept.

"What do we do now?" Levi whispered. His arm was resting across his face as if he was trying to shield himself from Eren.

Eren looked worriedly at his Corporal. He looked like he was in shambles as the surprises and disasters hit him one after the other. The Corporal's small body was worn out from the pain. Eren placed his hand on top of his Corporal's other hand. Eren could feel the automatic tug telling him that his Corporal was going to pull away. Eren held it tightly, just tight enough so that his Corporal wouldn't be able to pull out of his grip.

"What are you doing, Jeager?" Levi's voice wasn't deep and laced with venom. It was just a simple question filled with curiosity. Eren answered the question by threading his fingers into his Corporal's. Levi didn't pull away, he just lay there.

"You can call me Eren, you know. We're not on duty or anything." Eren mumbled.

"Eren…" Levi tested his name out awkwardly, the name rolling on his tongue. He didn't know how to love anymore; he didn't want to destroy anymore. Most importantly, he didn't want to hurt Eren.

Levi saw Eren smile as he had said his name.

"Get some rest and we'll go look for clues after, Jaeger." Levi quickly attempted to cover up his mistake of letting Eren break down a few barriers. Levi turned over towards the wall and covered his face that was slowly heating up with his blanket.

_He didn't know how to return these feelings. He didn't know how to tell Eren how much he treasured him. He didn't know how to keep holding Eren's hand. He didn't know how to say 'I love you'. _

_Why didn't he know?! _

_Why?! _

Levi felt a tear trickle down his cheek. It was too much to shoulder. He wanted to turn around and pull Eren into hug but he didn't know how to.

_Why would Eren waste his time on him?_

_On someone who was worthless?_

_On someone who didn't know how to love him back?_

_Why?_

His clouded mind drifted off to sleep and just as his mind was going to close off to the world he felt soft lips pressing onto his forehead.

Eren had just kissed his Corporal goodnight.

* * *

Xx A few hours later xX

"So… you sure you saw that?" Levi woke up hearing Eren questioning someone.

"Mhmm" It was a sweet little girl's voice. Probably Monica, Levi thought as he sat up.

Levi opened his eyes to see Jean, Mikasa, Monica and Eren sitting in a circle. They were asking Monica what she had seen back there.

"Yo, Corporal. Finally up?" Levi frowned at Jean who had spotted him sitting up. "Join us."

Levi slipped off the bed, grabbed a chair and sat on it. He couldn't risk snapping his leg in half.

"What's happening?" Levi asked.

"Monica's seeing this shady person around. Sometimes in her dreams and sometimes just standing in front of her. We think the person that fits her descriptions is the Commander." Jean mumbled.

"Erwin?" Levi asked curiously. "Why is that?"

Jean, Eren and Mikasa broke into wild laughter. Monica giggled a bit but didn't find much humour in it.

"Th- the eyebrows!" Jean had managed to store up enough breath inside of him to say those two words before he broke into another wild fit of laughter.

Levi smirked. Everyone knew about Erwin's eyebrows. They were hilarious. Hanji and him had always been teasing Erwin about it.

Levi watched as his soldiers were sprawled all over his floor clutching their stomachs laughing. It was a good sound to hear if you hadn't heard it in a while. He let them laugh on.

Once the laughter had died down, Levi asked them:" So you think he's associated?"

Jean, Eren and Mikasa nodded as Monica stared off into space.

"Let's find out."

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hello again. Please review guys! I need to see what you think of this story and how to improve! If you expect me to get better without telling me how to do it WHAAA XD. **

**Follow & Favourite too!**

**Elle-chan~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Broken Photos**

* * *

"Erwin, I know you can hear me." Levi had his face held right in front of the Commanders. His grey eyes bore in Erwin's mind.

"Ne, Hanji. How would you feel if _Rivaille _was here?" Erwin drawled out the word _Rivaille_. Levi stiffened up at the use of his _other_ name.

"Oh! I haven't heard you say that name ever since you saved him from his thug life. But… he's not coming back, is he?" Hanji's voice had lowered to a whisper.

Eren's eyes widened at the sound of the strange name and glanced at his Corporal.

"I wonder if he still flinches when he hears the sound of that name too, you know." Erwin leaned back into his chair and let out a long sigh. A small smile was playing on his lips as he shut his eyes.

"He's not going to be happy if he hears that." Hanji frowned.

"Well, he's not here to hear it." Erwin's grin stretched wider and an evil glint could be seen.

"What's wrong with you today?" Hanji turned away from her books to face the Commander and tears were seen pricking her eyes. Hanji ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"Oi, Furry eyebrows' Unc- Ahh!" Monica ran over the ribbon that tightened her makeshift dress and tripped over her own little feet. Mikasa quickly ran to pull her back onto her feet. Monica's little eyebrows furrowed up and she lifted a finger and pointed at the Commander. "I know you're being mean to Uncle Levi. Please stop it and we'll be friends okay?" Monica smiled up at Erwin whilst Levi, Eren, Jean and Mikasa looked at her curiously.

Monica lifted her right hand up in the stance of a handshake and giggled.

Erwin frowned at the small child that seemed to know what he was planning out.

"Erwin, this is no joke. If you know anything about what the hell is happening you'd better tell us." Levi snarled. He was pissed off.

"_I love watching you suffer, friends."_ Erwin whispered as he lifted his head from his pile of paperwork and his eyes flickered across each one of them. _"To see you on your knees begging to release you, to see your body being mauled by the titans, to see you slowly bleeding to death as I cut you." _Erwin licked his lips and smiled cruelly as his eyes stared through Levi who was leaning against a wall. All the pair of eyes in the room were drawn to Levi as he lifted his head and glared fiercely back at Erwin.

"_Ah, especially you, Rivaille." _

"Who are you whispering to, Erwin?" Hanji looked suspiciously at Erwin who seemed to have been talking to air. She carefully placed a cup of coffee onto Erwin's desk; it seems that she just remembered to get the coffee that he had asked for this morning.

"My conscience, probably."

"_I'm not the only one that wants to see you guys dead." Erwin smirked. _The aura in the room had changed dramatically ever since Erwin had started talking.

* * *

Xx Levi's bedroom xX

Bright, twinkling stars spotted the night sky as night pulled her dark coat across the earth.

Jean, Mikasa, Eren and Levi huddled together on the bed as the temperature dropped.

"What happened to _the Rivaille_?" Jean asked. Levi stiffened up and shot Jean a glare.

"I don't need you insolent brats calling me that." Levi answered, clearly avoiding the question that was asked. "Where'd Monica go?"

"Shower."

Levi looked at Jean with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

A large sheet of paper sat between the three soldiers, it was still blank apart from the title 'How to take down the Commander'.

Mikasa threw her pen against the wall and it broke with a sharp crack. Plastic splinters splattered the floor underneath it as the ink tube bounced across the wooden floor and rolled in circles.

"I give up; I can't think of anything." Mikasa sighed.

"Clean that up." Levi glared at Mikasa.

Mikasa was just about to lazily lift herself up from her sitting position when she felt two large hands push her back down. She looked up quickly and saw Jean looking down at her.

"I'll do it." Jean's eyes averted elsewhere as Mikasa stared up at him. Eren and Levi exchanged mischievous smirks as Mikasa's face heated up and turned red.

"I-I'll help." Mikasa stuttered and she hastily jumped up and followed Jean to get some cleaning equipment.

* * *

Jean felt a heavy weight fall onto him as he quickly looked to see what it was. Mikasa had her eyes shut and her head resting on his shoulder. Jean felt a blush creeping up behind his cheeks as he nestled her head onto his lap. She would sleep more comfortably that way.

Jean felt his own eyelids slipping shut when a he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek and loud crack echo through the room. His eyes opened up in shock to see Levi glaring at him.

"That's the fifth time you've fallen asleep." Levi muttered.

"Why does she get to sleep?!" Jean pointed at Mikasa.

"Because she figured out that we couldn't interact with living objects." Levi replied. "Whilst you haven't done anything or contributed anything."

Jean rolled his eyes and tried to think about something that could help.

"Jeager, any ideas?" Levi turned his head towards Eren who seemed to be lost in thought. Eren quickly shook his head.

The door creaked open quietly as it slowly revealed who was standing behind it.

"Hey Mon-" Eren mumbled as he turned around. "Commander?!"

Erwin walked up to Levi's table with unfinished paperwork resting neatly on the side. A few memories and books decorated the white table. Erwin picked up a photo sitting in a frame showing a very happy Special Op's squad. Everyone was smiling; except for Levi. They were a special group of people to Levi and this was the only photo he had of all of them.

Erwin carefully examined it, tracing their faces with his fingertips.

"_Ne ne, Hei-chou! Let's go get lunch together!" Petra screamed loudly into his ear. Levi continued grumbling about his paperwork and how he had to clean his room. His cloak fluttered in the gentle breeze as he ignored Petra's pleas and kept walking towards his room. _

"_Come on, Captain!" Levi turned around to see Auroro looking at him. "We should go out together as a team and get lunch! I'll go find Erd and Gunther!" _

"_Hey, wait!" Levi called after him as he ran off to find the others. _

"_This is your entire fault." Levi jabbed Petra gently in the shoulder and she giggled._

"_Captain! Are you shouting lunch? Whoo!" Gunther and Erd chorused as they ran up to the Corporal._

"_What, no!" Levi tried to say back but was interrupted by the loud cheering of his teammates._

"_Let's go!" Petra pushed the Corporal in front of her. "You can choose where we're eating at." _

_***snap***_

_The team froze in their spots and looked around to see Hanji standing in front of them waving a camera around._

"_Hahaha! The best team photo yet!" Hanji whistled and left._

Levi could still faintly remember where the photo came from and how Erd, Gunther and Auroro used up half of his pay check for that lunch.

Erwin stole one last glimpse of the photo and smashed the frame and the picture wedged inside onto the floor. The glass shards bounced and skipped on the wooden floor and clinkered as they jumped around.

The wooden frame was only splinters decorating the clean floor now. The photo had been scratched and cut up by the glass shards but the main idea of the picture was still recognisable.

Erwin looked down at the picture he tried to destroy and seeing that it wasn't ripped up enough he brought his foot down onto the picture and stomped and skidded on it. The force of his actions caused the picture to be mauled and unrecognisable.

Levi's eyes widened at what the Commander was doing to his only memory of the rest of his team. He slowly got up to his feet; managing to keep his leg safe and not opening up his injury again.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Levi spat out as he ran towards Erwin with his fist raised.

Erwin looked up towards Levi and grinned.

"You can't hit me, but I can hit you."

* * *

**TBC…**

**Omg, I'm dying D: Eeheehee, Cute MikaJean moments (: Poor Levi though, going through all this!  
I hope you liked it! **

**First of all, I'd like to apologise for the late update. I'm really busy right now but I'll definitely put my all into continuing with the story!**

**Second, I hope you guys are okay with the grammar and all that because I'm pretty sure I'm younger than most of you and my marks for English aren't that high… :P**

**Elle- chan~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jealousy**

* * *

Erwin stood calmly in the middle of the room as Levi's fist connected with his jaw. Erwin ignored the punch like a flea biting into his skin, swiftly picked up the Lance Corporal and threw him into a wall. Eren watched as his Corporal's body slumped over against the wall and he slid down to his feet. A trail of blood decorated his face as it slid down his chin.

Erwin planted a few swift kicks into the Corporal's stomach before throwing him over his shoulder and left the room.

"That's treason!" Eren yelled mindlessly as he ran after the Commander.

"Eren! You'll be exiled or something if you try to kill the Commander!" Mikasa stopped him from running.

"Let me go!" Eren struggled futilely in Mikasa's grip.

Erwin disappeared around a corner and Eren lifted his hand up to his mouth… and bit it.

There was a giant poof of air as Eren roared and clawed at the air. He was a titan and his mind was set only on one thing.

As Eren smashed building after building, carefully searching through the rubble he realised that the townspeople were still laughing happily and going on with their daily lives.

"_That's right, they couldn't see him." Eren thought._

* * *

A loud clang echoed through the grey walls as Erwin opened a set of prison gates and threw Levi inside a dark hole. Levi winced from the force of the impact and shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall behind him.

"It's about time you started to kneel before me and beg." Erwin's grin was glittered with menace.

Levi turned his eyes away from Erwin's and stared down at himself. Erwin must've broken a few bones just from throwing him into that wall. He's been getting stronger. And it hurt like heck too.

"I said KNEEL!" Erwin screeched at the top of his lungs.

Levi turned back to Erwin, disgusted at the person that had saved him from his crappy life living as a thug. He felt something harshly push his head towards the floor knocking the breath out of him.

The thing pushing him down was suddenly released and Levi rashly stood up and was just about to make a jump towards the door when Erwin appeared from behind the gates and kicked him. Erwin pulled Levi's body up by the collar of his dirty t-shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You're just a freaking Lance Corporal. You're my weakling; you don't deserve the people's recognition. You just stay right here and die." Erwin yelled into his ear. Levi's bruised eyes opened a crack and widened when he saw that Erwin had torture equipment set out behind him.

*CRACK* a whip hit Levi in the side and he screwed his eyes shut in pain. The sharp sides of the whip cut into his side and causing his raw skin to show and beads of blood to decorate his pale skin.

"I'm the Commander! I'm humanity's strongest soldier! I'm their living hope! Not you!" Erwin continued and kicked him in the shin. Levi's legs crumbled underneath him and he sunk down to the floor. No matter what Erwin was going to do to him, he was sure not to show any weakness. He was not going to scream or beg. Never.

"If you only hated me, why the heck did you drag all the other soldiers into your stupid plan?" Levi gasped.

"I'll know who to hurt." Erwin grinned. He pulled a glass ball out of his side pocket and looked through it. A picture of an exhausted Eren followed by Jean, Mikasa and Monica were running from building to building looking for him. Levi saw Eren cup two hands around his mouth and yell something. His lips showed it to be his name. "They should be here soon."

Levi gasped; Erwin had been watching their every single movement. He had been watching when Eren slept with him, when Eren took care of him, when Eren… Levi's face hardened and he hurtled himself off the wall into Erwin. The glass sphere flew out of Erwin's grasp and tumbled across the cold, stone floor. But it didn't break. Levi swore.

Two large hands cupped Levi's face and Erwin brought his face closer to Levi's

"I'm going to break you." Levi squirmed against Erwin's iron grip but failed to get anywhere. "We'll see how great Humanity's strongest soldier is after he's broken. "

* * *

Eren entered a particularly sturdy looking building with the others and starting to search for their Corporal.

"Hei-chou! Where are you?" Eren yelled. "Hei-chou!"

"We'll have to split up. There are too many rooms to search." Mikasa offered. She tightened her grip on Monica's hand and set off towards a corridor. "Scream my name if you find him" Mikasa said before she disappeared down the long winding hallway with Monica.

Eren wandered down a dimly lit corridor and called out his Corporal's name.

Eren's mind was still clogged up with confusion. Mikasa had just cut him out of his own titan because he wasn't thinking straight and had endangered the lives of hundreds of civilians. Well, not really. They couldn't even sense him. Eren was so tired after that sudden transformation.

"Hei-chou!" Eren yelled. Maybe yelling his proper first name could get his attention?

"Levi…" Eren's voice was barely audible as he mouthed out Levi's name. It was just so weird yelling it out in public. But it could save his Corporal's life.

"LEVI!" Eren's voice bounced off the walls as he continued walking. He heard a soft crack of something to the right of him.

* * *

_Petra, what are your wings of Freedom? Levi questioned._

"_Ahh.. hahaha." Petra's face was as red as a tomato and Levi frowned._

"_Anoo…" Petra tried to speak again but looked away from Levi's confused eyes. "H-have you found yours?" _

"_No." _

_Petra's face had shown slight disappointment which made Levi even more confused._

Levi snapped out of his memories and heard it too, the hesitant footsteps coming closer and closer to him.

Erwin was leaning against the wall, panting. He was still holding the bloodied whip in his hand and looked down into the smaller man's eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the times I get laughed at because of you!" Erwin kicked Levi harshly in his chest. "I'll kill you."

Levi gnashed his teeth together in pain. He refused to reveal even the smallest hint of him being in pain. Although he had gone through beatings like this in his past life because of getting caught whilst carrying out crimes it had never been as long as this one, or as painful. He was no god, he was a human being.

The metal door screeched open and a bewildered Eren revealed himself from behind the metal hinges.

Eren's eyes widened at the scene splayed out in front of him.

"Lev-Hei-chou!" Eren stuttered. He stood there stunned and dumbfounded, not knowing how to act.

Levi looked Erwin who was grabbing a gun leaning on the wall. Levi hurtled towards Eren yelling at him to get down and to get out of here. Each step towards Eren brought immense pain to himself and his head pounded with thoughts he didn't want to be thinking about right now.

Eren seemed to have grasped what was happening right now and edged away from Levi who was stumbling towards him.

Erwin raised the gun and pulled the trigger once. An exploding sound was emitted and echoed as the first bullet sailed through the air towards Eren and Levi. But this wasn't the only bullet he was going to let fly. Erwin pulled the trigger again and again until he ran out of bullets to fire.

Levi used the rest of his strength to try and protect Eren. Eren pushed himself away from Levi's grasp and tried to throw Levi away. He knew that his Corporal was trying to take on all of the bullets. Eren knew that if that happened he would die. But it was just going to be a tug of war until the bullets reach them.

There was a loud explosion and a shrill scream. Erwin couldn't tell who it was because of how high the pitch was. He watched both men collapse onto the ground.

Erwin dropped the gun onto the floor and it landed with a loud clatter. He buried his face in his hands and mentally cursed himself.

He watched both men wobble and collapse onto the ground. A pool of red blood rapidly coloured in the grey stones that tiled the dull floor.

_Did he kill Eren or Levi? Or was it both? _

* * *

**TBC…**

**Sorry guys! This is probably the worst cliff-hanger. EVER.**

**Who do you think got shot? Any thoughts or guesses? Hahaha! **

**One more week of exams and I'll be able to post up more chapters faster :D Yay!**

**Elle-chan~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Short Chapter)**

**Cold**

* * *

Mikasa stopped short in her tracks and started going back to where she heard the scream. It wasn't her name but there was a tint of something in it that caused her to turn back. She and Monica caught up to Jean and kept running.

Mikasa only had one thing on her mind right now, _Eren._

Her breath hitched and her heart pounded at the thought of his lifeless body soaked through with blood, she shuddered and wiped away her thoughts.

"Auntie Mikasa," Monica whispered, "Don't cry."

Mikasa suddenly stopped and brought her trembling hands up to her face to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her face without her noticing.

"Onii-chan will be okay." Monica gently smiled up at Mikasa.

Mikasa and Jean stopped at a large steel door that was ajar; they cautiously stepped through the gap and gasped. There was torture equipment lying all over the room, blood splattered the walls and dirt and grime created a filthy covering to the floor.

Worst of all, Eren and Levi lay in the centre of the room, seemingly dead. Whoever had done this to them had already left. Small wisps of smoke rose from Eren's body as his titan powers tried to heal whatever injuries were forced upon him.

"Eren!" Mikasa said rashly before running up to the limp body sprawled out onto the ground. She grabbed one of his hands and whimpered.

"Eren, Eren!" Mikasa's voice came out in barely a whisper.

It was cold. He was supposed to be a titan! His body temperature was supposed to be higher than hers!

Mikasa grasped Eren's hand tightly and pulled it up to her chest, desperately trying to warm it up. She was too scared to lay her head onto Eren's chest to see if he was still alive. She didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to think about it.

She didn't want Eren to leave her side.

She was scared.

Where was that short bastard to protect his brother when he needed to?!

Mikasa turned to where Jean knelt. He was looking at the Corporal's ashen grey face and dark shadows had flitted across his face. Monica desperately poked and prodded at random parts of Levi's body, as if trying to rouse him from a deep sleep.

Jean picked up a gun that lay by Levi's side. It was still warm from whoever had been holding it just then. It was empty.

_Who was it that took on all these bullets?_

Mikasa directed her gaze back down to the boy lying in her lap.

_Please._

_Please wake up, Eren._

* * *

Author Note: Little suspense near the end. Coz you know, Eren might be dead, and Levi too. Might end the story here ;)

Are they both dead? D:

Elle-chan~


End file.
